911 ON HIATUS
by TheWriterChick89
Summary: AU no curse btw The two met by fluke – she happened to walk in front of a car and he happened to be impersonating a police officer. How can she thank him when she didn't catch his name? Call 911, of course! KyoTohru, hijinks ensue. Loads of FLUFF!
1. Prologue

**P.S. EDIT - _NeoDude_ you've saved my ass too many times Just a reminder to all, this is an AU Fic. The Sohma's are NOT cursed! thank you ... and thanks to _NeoDude_ for noticing my mistakes!**

A/N: OH …. MY GOD… A FRUITS BASKET FANFIC! FROM ME? When I haven't updated the other one for like, half a year! GASP!

This just shows that inspiration can be found anywhere and everywhere. Many thanks to one of my best friends, Emily, for giving me the real life story that inspired this fic. Kudos, Emmy! (glomps)

**Summary: **The two met by fluke – she happened to walk in front of a car and he happened to be impersonating a police officer. How can she thank a guy when she never knew his name? Call 911, of course! It may seem like a perfect first meeting … but the truth is everyone seems to be keeping them apart. K and T.

_**911**_

Sheiju Police Department didn't even need to be built, if anyone thought about it. The city figured since the community college was being built that, like every other college in the city, there would be more disturbances and harassment cases.

Firstly, Sheiju didn't have a police station because there weren't any problems that needed police attention. The majority of the neighborhood was either families or the elderly. No small children that were breaking windows, no twentysomethings drinking and trashing a house, no loud parties, no nothing. It was a pretty peaceful area.

So when the need for a community college arouse, the city believed that this would draw out all the teenagers that drunk and drove, or did drugs or had wild parties. That's why they put the police station in. But in reality, nothing ever happened. Before AND after the college went up. No reports of girls getting molested in the parking lot at night, no phone calls about a keg party happening behind the building or anything. It truly was a picture perfect area.

Since nothing ever happened, anyone can imagine that working at the station would be particularly boring. Especially for those working the night shift. The men sitting in front of dispatcher phones and at desks, waiting for some kind of call, all knew that the police stations around the city got at least some kind of excitement during the night, and envied the other stations for it.

A man wearing a plain white dress shirt and loose tie sat in front of the dispatcher along with two other men. He looked ready to fall asleep. Moaning, he stretched his arms above his head before putting the large headset back onto his head.

Since the station was small, it was given to a large family to look after – the Souma family, to be truthful. They had a large clan that took pride in honorable jobs – the majority of the officers and deputies in the building were related somehow. That was how this man, Shigure Sohma, got suckered into this job.

A light started to flash on the board, and he flicked it. "911, Shigure speaking, what is your emergency?" he said in a monotone voice that almost asked, "Shoot me now."

"_HIYA! I got an emergency!_"

He blinked in confusion at the happy, childish voice that flowed through the headset. Patiently, he asked, "Alright, go ahead."

"_I can't get the answer to my math problem! What's eight times nine?"_

Shigure almost laughed out loud at this. He snorted, and got odd looks from his colleagues for it. He smiled, and leaned against the counter with his elbows. "What do _you_ think it is?" he asked lightheartedly.

"_I dunno … 84?"_

He smirked again, but something clicked in his head. He recognized the voice and instantly became annoyed. "Momiji, is that you?"

"_Yeah!"_

Thankfully another light on the board flashed. "Stop calling me at work!" he said before hanging up on his young cousin. Flicking the other switch, he said once more that this was 911 and his name was blah-dy blah-dy blah.

"_Um, Hi … I need some help."_

Shigure's eyebrows rose at the tone in her voice. She sounded nervous – could something _actually_ be happening in Seiju district! He listened with undivided attention. "Go ahead, miss!"

"Well, um … I need an officer's phone number."

His head crashed to the desk in shock. _You have GOT to be kidding me. _"What, did you think he was cute or something?" he asked blandly.

Shigure heard nervous laughter_. "Uh, I dunno if I can judge that… I only saw him for a second …I, I have his badge number, though, a-and even if you can't give me his number could you give him a message?"_

"Why? This isn't a dating service." He rested his head in his palm, finally aggravated. Hopefully this would get her off the line so he can focus on … well, nothing. He sighed as she continued after a few moments of silence.

"_I-I know … I just … I just need to repay him."_

This intrigued him. He raised his head and asked, "For what?"

"_Saving my life."_


	2. Met by Fluke

_**Earlier that Day …**_

Kyo Sohma, Deputy, was debating sticking his spork into his cousin's jugular.

The orange-headed nineteen-year-old twirled his rice noodles on said spork viciously, barely taking note that he was subconsciously doing this while glaring at his rival. Across the main room of the Sheiju Police Department, Officer Yuki Sohma was getting praised yet _again_ by the Chief of Police, Akito Sohma.

When the suggestion of a police station came forward with the city council the prestigious Sohma family volunteered to run it. Being an officer was a great honor for any Japanese family, and many members of a family on a force would bring great pride and admiration. Akito, the head of the family, naturally took the position as the Chief. Most of the older men got jobs around the station, and the younger boys got put into a police-training program after they turned sixteen. By the time they graduated high school they wouldn't need to go to college because of the career that awaited them.

…Well, the students who passed the course with flying colors would have an exciting career in the field.

Those who didn't pass ended up as deputies with all the men who were about to retire. Meaning no fieldwork. Just sitting at a desk doing paperwork day after day after day.

And Kyo Sohma was sick of it.

His cousin, Yuki, had passed easily and was one of the younger officers of the force. Sure, the pressure was greater because of expectations but Yuki always seemed to meet them. He was dedicated to his work and his family. And at almost every chance he got he could rub it easily in Kyo's face. It's not like he intentionally did it – but it was a force of habit. Kyo and Yuki had competed against one another since they got out of diapers. Every single little thing was a race or a battle that needed to be won. Yuki won a fairly huge victory in terms of rank in the station … but the war was still on.

Kyo's lunch buddy, his older cousin Shigure, sat across at the desk that faced him. During lunchtime he hated sitting in the operator's room and came out to eat with his younger cousin because he felt like he might be lonely. Too bad Kyo didn't realize he should be grateful for this – most lunches he had the worst attitude.

Shigure stared down at the boy's dying noodles in hurt. "Kyo," he mumbled sadly. "It took me a long time to make those today. Treat them nice."

Kyo took the time to shift his glare to Shigure to say, "You opened the Styrofoam cup and poured the water. You didn't take ANY time. If anyone should ask me to treat them nicely because of the work they did, it's the microwave."

Shigure grinned. "If you can spew sarcasm, you're obviously no more pissed off than usual. Thank goodness. I was getting worried for a second."

"Gee, I wonder who I took on as a role model for being a smartass?"

"Touché."

The two paused in their conversation to see the door of the Chief's room open. Yuki came out with Akito following, his hand on his shoulder and smiling at him.

Kyo's frown worsened. Part of him wanted to say Yuki was a suck-up. Maybe he was. But deep down he knew he was simply jealous. He wouldn't admit it to anyone beside himself … but the fact that he knew he was jealous of his cousin made him a better person than one living in denial, right? …Right?

They watched them shake hands, say goodbye and Akito closed the door, while Yuki headed over to his desk … which was right across the aisle from Kyo's. Shigure looked back and forth between the two and established they needed a new topic and quick.

"So, Kyo, quick question," he said hurriedly, getting the boy's attention. "The uh … uh … the recruitment test!"

Kyo stared flatly at him. The test was a touchy subject with him. "What about it?" he asked.

Shigure gulped, realizing his mistake. "Um, there's another one coming up in two months. Think you want to give it a shot?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, but his shoulders sagged because he felt more hopeless than annoyed. It was the recruitment test, the final exam, where he screwed up. He sighed, and opened his mouth. "Well-"

"Got the day off thank to last night's stint."

Kyo's expression dropped and he glared once again. He couldn't catch a break.

Shigure watched Kyo for a second more, a little worried about him – but Yuki was his cousin, too. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at Yuki, who straightened out some folders on his desk. "Oh yeah? I heard that went well," he said, shifting in his swivel chair and leaned back.

Yuki, oblivious to Kyo's jealousy, just kept talking. "Yep – couple kilos of cocaine downtown."

"So they called you in for a downtown op?"

"Yeah," Yuki scooped up the jacket that was on the back of the chair. As he pulled it on he said, "I won't be back on until six tonight. See you later."

He turned to leave, receiving a simple nod from Shigure, but felt the glare from Kyo's face. His body stiffened and he stared into the auburn eyes of his cousin that held such a malice and hate. Yuki was used to this – and Kyo was used to his reaction; being polite and offering nothing to throw back in his face.

He almost smirked as he simply nodded and said, "Kyo."

Kyo stared away from him. Yuki looked at Shigure, wondering why Kyo was backing down so easily but the man shrugged since he had no idea. Yuki ignored it, and walked past the two, heading towards the door. But he got a response he barely heard.

"Asshole."

8------------8

Tohru Honda could stare at that blank canvas for as long as she wanted to.

A painting would never magically appear, no matter how hard she wanted one to.

Her blue eyes were crinkled around the edges, but only because she was concentrating so hard. This topic seemed so simple. 'Display the following emotions in a piece, through sculpture, sketch or oil paint – _Responsibility, Need, Dream_.' Why was it is so hard? Why was she so brain-dead? Was it because exams from first semester just finished and she no longer had any creative brain cells left?

Community College Art I was recommended to her by her high school art teacher. During her last two years Tohru had become very active in the art department, creating paintings that usual scored the highest marks, and designing posters to advertise the majority of the drama productions. Eventually one of her masterpieces was put on display in the front entrance permanently. Due to her success, her teacher suggested she sign up for a scholarship. A bunch of recommendations, an essay and a grueling portfolio assignment later, and Tohru scored a 4 year Bachelor of Arts Degree.

Except things weren't going as easy in college as they did in high school.

Deciding to give her eyes a rest, she moaned and sunk her shoulders, her posture falling on her stool. All the projects she had been given have left her mind boggled. She had no inspiration, no motivation … back in the day, she'd hear the topic of a new assignment, and before the week was done she'd have a few different paintings that she'd have to choose from to hand in for the final grade. But now …

"Everything seems so hopeless … " she thought out loud. She grasped the pair of paintbrushes and pulled them out from her hair, causing the bun that was held in place to fall apart. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders easily.

It suddenly occurred to her that others might think it's weird that she was talking to herself. Embarrassed, she looked around – and became even more flustered when she realized that class had ended and the studio was empty. She gulped. "EEP!"

Looking up at the clock proved that it was twenty past noon. She moaned. "Oh no!" She tore off her paint-spattered apron and walked quickly over to her cubbyhole on the side of the room, grabbing her jacket and tossing her art supplies inside. "I was supposed to meet Uo and Hana at the student lounge five minutes ago!"

She grasped her portfolio and some assignment papers, holding onto them tightly as she ran out of the room, and down the hallway past other students. Some people bumped into her – she bumped into some people. That's what college was.

It was a blending- phase – grades were awarded based on the average of all the other kids in the class. A student would only pass if a teacher liked them. No one would get noticed unless they were the best or the worst. Everyone in between was the actual student body. Nothing special. Nothing horrible. And Tohru was okay with not getting noticed.

8-----------8

Kyo walked towards his locker in the back room, shrugging off his white button down shirt. That's the only plus side of being a deputy – if you finish all the paper on your desk for the day you honestly have nothing else to do. He would have to return around six o clock, though, for an extra shift.

After opening the lock and hanging his work shirt, he looked at his watch. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon. His eyebrows rose a little. "Wow, I _am_ off early today," he noted to no one in particular.

No one was in the locker room at all. He learned this after doing a quick look around of the locker room. After seeing no one suspicious he turned to his jacket and started to pull it on. But out of his peripherals he saw something suspicious.

There was a locker door open. An officer's door. They were different from the others – these were six feet in height.

Quirking an eyebrow he walked over to investigate. It was open fairly wide. He wondered to himself who would be so careless, grasping the door edge and reading the title on the nameplate –

and to much of his delight he read 'Yuki Sohma'.

_Well, well, well,_ Kyo thought. _Maybe something to teach him not to leave his locker open?_ He opened the door fully, staring inside. His uniform was hanging there, hat, badge and all. He suddenly grinned maliciously. _Something like losing his uniform? …_

…_crap, I can't do that._ He thought dismally. _Only people with key-cards can get in here – they'd suspect everyone in the building. Well, not everyone. Mainly me. _

Kyo walked backwards to lean against the next aisle of lockers, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black jacket. He glared at the pristine black uniform. _He feels so lucky to believe everything's going to work out right for him. No one will doubt him. No one will steal his stuff. Everyone's loyal and believes he can do the job right. _

As fast as his anger boiled up, it simmered down.

"I guess he's proven to them that he's trustworthy, … " he murmured.

_What if you could prove it?_

He raised his head. Where had that idea come from?

_Yuki's the same suit size as you are. _

Kyo blinked, staring at the hanging uniform in front of him. Yuki wasn't coming into work for at least another eight hours.

Kyo shook his head. He couldn't. Could he? He wouldn't … He wasn't that stupid.

Or was he?

8-----------8

"Have you tried aromatherapy?"

Tohru stopped mid-bite and looked at Hana. "Excuse me?"

Hana flipped her black braid of hair behind her shoulder and took a sip of her bubble tea. When she lowered her cup she said, "Aromatherapy could give you some inspiration for a painting. I have many different scents if you want to try."

A pair of boys walking behind the girl laughed. "I think you got aromatherapy mixed up with pot, Hanajima," one of them joked, causing the other to laugh.

Uo whipped around, giving them her well-used gangster stare. The boys froze instantly. They had heard rumors about this one – and they weren't up to finding out if any of them were true tonight. So they hustled off to their own table quickly.

Uo smirked in satisfaction and turned to Tohru. "Hon, don't worry about it. The inspiration will come and you'll be making billions of works of art."

Tohru smiled. "Thanks, guys. Oh!" she dug into her jacket pocket quickly and pulled something out. "I'll go shopping for groceries tonight – I made the list this morning," she told them, flattening out the crumpled piece of paper on the table.

Hana pulled the paper from her hands and shook her head. "No, Tohru. We'll do it."

Tohru hesitated. "Are you sure? I have the afternoon off – "

"Tohru you always have the afternoon off, and you've been doing the groceries too many times," Uo insisted. "C'mon – we live in that apartment too. We can do it. Trust us."

"I-I-I do trust you! I just don't want all the work to fall on you-"

"Tohru, you organize all the bills, do all the laundry and clean the bathrooms on a weekly basis."

"… yes?"

"All the work is falling on you. Just slow down on it a little, okay? We can do some things around the house too, you know. And we always try to – but whenever we go into the kitchen to do the dishes, everything's already clean because you don't give us a chance," Hana exclaimed, popping a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"Yeah," Uo said. "Relax. Go on a date or two just to get out of the house, you know? This is college! Have some fun!"

Tohru's shoulders sagged. "How can I have fun when I'm on the verge of failing my major?"

"…. If there's booze involved you'll forget about the failing. Having fun will be easier."

"Booze can't be the answer to everything, Uo."

"No, but it IS the answer to a lot of things."

8----------------8

Kyo tugged on the collar of Yuki's shirt. _I can't believe I'm doing this – this is insane – I'm impersonating an officer. I could get fired. I'd be a bigger disgrace than I am already. _

_Stop being such a wuss!_ Another part of his mind screamed as he walked down the street towards the college. _This is a one time thing. You'll just walk around and monitor things. See what it's like to be a cop. Of course you'll be monitoring the tamest corner of a college where nothing happens in the first place, but no one will know I was wearing my evil cousin's uniform._

_Well, not my evil cousin._

_Well, he's evil to _me.

Kyo sighed in annoyance and tugged Yuki's hat lower on his head. _If I can just get a taste of how this is, maybe I won't want it so bad. Maybe I'll be happy to have the desk job doing nothing every day and night. _

… _ah hell I know I want this job. Who am I kidding?_

He reached the street of houses opposite of the college. He stood on the corner, watching students walk back and forth with their fall jackets on. There had been a heavy snowfall a few nights ago, and the air was still frigid. The busiest night was just after the storm, with calls of car accidents due to black ice.

Suddenly a girl on the road slipped. She laughed and got back up with the help of her friends. Kyo frowned. _That ice patch looks huge …oh well. Most kids are careful there and it's on a crosswalk anyway._

8---------8

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Tohru asked as they climbed the stairs out of the student lounge (which was in the basement of the school) and down the hall to the outside.

Hana smiled. "Of course. It's the first movie night we've had in a few weeks."

Uo patted Tohru on the head affectionately. "No sad chick flicks, okay? I want something funny this time."

They exited the building and all winced at the icy wind whipping at their faces. Tohru buttoned up her pea coat with difficulty, due to all the cumbersome materials in her arms. But once she did, she turned to her friends. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

The other two girls began to walk away, heading to their classes on the south building. They waved goodbye, and Tohru turned to walk across the large concrete courtyard.

_I wonder what I should get? What haven't we seen …_she thought to herself as she got to the edge of the curb, stopping herself. She had slipped on some black ice that had been there earlier that morning, and noticed the shine against the pavement. She stepped carefully and slowly across the street. _Maybe _Wedding Crashers? _I heard that's kind of like a chick flick-_

8---------8

Kyo scanned the area monotonously. No other cops around. This corner barely had anyone on duty in the first place. Sure, most of the police worked around the college campus but it seemed pointless since nothing ever happened.

At that moment he watched one girl attempting to walk across the icy road and smirked. She looked kind of cute while concentrating so hard. He bet she didn't know that she stuck her tongue out of her mouth when she was thinking deeply-

At that moment he heard a screech of tires down the road. He whipped his head and saw a familiar red car tearing around the corner. His eyes widened. It was the boys from the house on Thirty-seventh Street. They got into drunk driving accidents a few times. They've escaped punishments with fines on most days, but then again most of them have done a few nights in jail when they couldn't buy their way out of a situation. And they've had a reputation of being wasted in the middle of the day.

Kyo turned his eyes back to the girl. She didn't see them. And at the speed they were going they wouldn't avoid the ice.

He bit his lip before breaking into a run. _Shit._

8---------8

Tohru suddenly heard a female student scream, and heard the squeal of rubber. She looked up for a split second at the car that got nearer and nearer at an alarming rate. Her legs froze. Her heart stopped. She was literally a deer caught in the headlights…

A heavy weight crashed into her front and held her tightly, rolling her on the ground and onto the sidewalk. The car hit the ice and skidded to the right, heading sideways down the road before connecting with a car coming around the next corner. One of the horns got disabled and let a loud non-stop beep into the air.

Her art papers danced around in the wind near them. Tohru took short, sharp breathes, realizing with wide eyes how close that had been. If it hadn't been for … who was holding onto her still, anyway?

Kyo lifted his head up from the girl and looked down the road to see the accident. One of the cops that patrolled that corner was already running up to the scene. He watched one of the boys from the red car stumble out, looking over the accident like it wasn't really there. Kyo sighed in relief – and then realized he was still half-lying on the girl he had shoved out of the way.

Raising himself to his hands and knees he looked down at her.

Tohru gulped, blushing. A cop had pushed her out of the way? … a particularly cute cop … His orange hair was flying around in the cold wind and his brown eyes watched her in concern.

Kyo was captivated by her for a moment, caught in her blue eyes, but managed to ask softly, "Are you okay?"

Somehow Tohru managed a nod. She was surprised she could – she felt so numb. Not from the cold or even a bang to her head, but from his stare. His eyes … they were just so intense. And the fact that this particularly nice-looking boy was straddling her only made her breathing worse.

Students began to file out of the school to see what had happened down the road. Some were taking pictures, acting as a witness, from their camera phones. And then Kyo heard sirens in the background, coming closer.

He looked up and saw a student take a picture of him and the girl he rescued. His eyes widened. That picture could be all over the police headquarters if the kid sent it in. _Shit. Shit. Shit shitty mcshit-burger. _

Tohru watched him get to his feet and hold a hand down to her. She sat up a little and grasped it with shaking fingers, and felt a tingle when his warm hand wrapped around hers. He pulled her to her feet with one swift movement, his strength impressing her. Somewhere amongst the crowd Tohru heard Uo and Hana calling her name. Their voices were getting louder – they must've seen the accident and were running to her side.

But she felt too spaced out to care at the moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyo asked one more time.

Tohru nodded … and managed to smile. "Yeah," she said. "I'll … I'll be fine."

"Good."

And with that, Kyo bent down to pick something up which he thought was his hat, and ran off.

But not in the direction of the accident. He ran down the residential road, causing many people to look at him in confusion.

Tohru watched his retreating back in confusion. Did that encounter just happen? Did she imagine it all?

"Tohru!" Uo reached her first, grasping her shoulders and turning her to face her. "Are you okay! My God he came so close to hitting you!"

Tohru nodded, but didn't look at her friend. She was staring in the direction the man in uniform had run off to. "Yeah … " she mumbled. But suddenly she noticed something on the other side of the street. Pulling back from Uo and Hana, who were gathering up her papers from the ground, she ran across the clear part of the street, taking the long way around the ice patch, and bent down …

8---------8

_You are a complete moron. _

_Yes, you may have saved a life. _

_But you are still an effing moron. _

Kyo slammed his fist against the other locker before pulling off the unbuttoned shirt from his arms, and hanging it in Yuki's locker the exact way it had been left. He changed his pants as well, and hung them back up.

Only then did he breathe a sigh of relief. There. He had done it. He was a cop for about an hour. It was a good enough taste for him to actually want to do it. Well, except for the paranoia of getting caught for impersonating an officer and all.

He was about to lock up the door when he noticed it looked emptier than before.

And he froze.

"The hat," he muttered, and his jaw dropped. He felt the top of his head. Nothing. He turned around and around, looking on the floor. Nadda. He stared at the front door, hoping it had fallen off before he came in the back entrance. Zip.

_Wait!_ He thought. "I picked something up – shit."

There was a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. It read 'Art I Assignment #7.' His jaw dropped. _Crap!_ Biting his lip, he realized he had no choice but to lock the door and make Yuki believe he had lost his hat on his own.

Shamefully, Kyo walked back to his locker and put on his work shirt. He was a deputy again. Never to go out on the field. Always the guy who watched the officers get all the adventure and praise.

Except for today. And that was enough to make Kyo smirk a bit.

8---------8

Tohru bent down to pick up the fallen police hat on the ground, inspecting it over and brushing off some slush that had gotten onto the black fabric. While she cleaned it off a best she could, the reality of the situation hit her. What she said reached her thawed brain.

She frowned in sadness. _I didn't say thank you, _she thought. She stared down the road he had disappeared on. _I didn't even get his name._

8----------8

REVIEW! Pretty pretty pleeease:D


	3. Dinner with a Sohma wait HUH?

_**Reviewer's Response:**_

**NeoDude** - man you keep catching all the major mistakes I make and save my ass every time :) without you I'd be screwed. Thanks for watching out! I forgot to add that this is an AU fic with no zodiac curse. Tis a slice-o-life fic. And quick question - what the heck does canon mean, anyway? It's the only fan fic term that I don't understand, heheh. Thanks for the review!  
**KittyMojo** - as much as the true romantic sap in my wants to do it that way, I can't. Sorry. But something similiar to that DOES happen in favor of Kyo and Tohru. Thanks for reviewing!  
**animefreaks121** - heheh, I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for the review! It made me go on an ego trip :D  
**Chris-Crips** - the badge number gets explained in the first three paragraphs. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma** - ... resist... urge ... to steal ... PENNAME! lol but I luv your penname. Thanks for comments and keep R&R'ing!  
**alchemistgrl09** - Thank ya!  
**charlie-beck** - I'll try to keep on top of this story while I still have the inspiration! Thanks!  
moonflower - thanks!

Note: Some of you guys are going to hate me for this chapter. Some of you are going to realize that there wouldn't even be a story without this chapter. Just put your trust in me, okay? I hope you enjoy it either way :D

8-------------8

**Dinner with a 'Sohma' ... wait ... HUH?**

8-------------8

"But you have his badge number!"

Tohru turned away from the stove to look at her friend sitting at the kitchen table. "Huh?" she asked unintelligently. Her jerked movement caused her ladle to almost fling sauce onto her tee shirt, just before her jeans. Jeans and Tees were the unofficial after-school dress code in that house (except for Hana with her long skirts).

After high school the girls had gotten Tohru moved out from her grandfathers house and the three bought a home that was fairly close to their college. It was small, with only the necessary items; kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms and one den converted to a decent sleeping area, and a living room with a small television, couch and table. That's all they really needed – a place to hang their hat and catch some zee's.

It was past four now, and Tohru had begun to cook dinner for the girls after the other two got home with groceries. Tonight was going to be a pasta night, but Uo was having other ideas.

The blonde grinned from ear to ear. "The badge number!" She picked up the hat that had been set on honorable display on the center of the table. She pointed to the gold piece on the middle-front. "There – his badge number." Tohru squinted from where she was and saw indeed that there were numbers carved into the golden crest. "If you have his number you can find out who he is!"

"You should, Tohru," Hana said as she entered the room with a bag that would be heading to the Laundromat soon. She dumped it on the ground by the back door before continuing. "You said you feel bad for not thanking him – so you should find out who he is and do that."

"OR," Uo said. Tohru gulped. She could see the wheels in her brain turning and the excitement on her face – and that scared the little brunette girl. "You could thank him by doing something for him! Because calling up just to say thank you seems a little lame."

Tohru gulped again and held onto her spatula tightly. "Wh-What do you think I should do?" she stammered.

"How about …" Uo wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. "Invite him to dinner!"

"What!" Tohru almost dropped the kitchen utensil but caught it at the last second (after a very comical slapstick routine while she tried to catch it). When she regained her composure she asked, with a red face, "You mean, like, like a date?"

"Yeah!" Uo urged. "C'mon, Tohru, do it! You deserve a date!"

"Yes, Tohru," Hana said, smiling. "Didn't you say he was cute?"

Tohru gulped. "No … But I thought it."

"Oh. Well it was some kind of wave coming from your brain. I figured you had said it."

"Ah … Um … anyway … "

"Uo?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that … doesn't that seem a little desperate, though?" Tohru gripped the spatula nervously. "Like I'm using the shoving-out-from-an-oncoming-car thing as an excuse? I mean, police save people all the time-"

"And how many times do you think they get appreciated for it?" Uo demanded. "Sure, they get a little thank you but that's it! They put their lives on the line, and for what? 'Thanks, mister'! I'd get sick of it after a while! I'd want my rewards, dammit! And that's what you should do!"

Tohru hung her head. Did she have enough guts to do that? She'd never been on a date – ever. She was a virgin in more ways than one – she had always been focusing on schoolwork. Day in and day out it she was worrying about projects and meeting deadlines and writing papers.

_But Uo says you deserve it,_ her brain told her. _And maybe you do. There's nothing wrong with taking a break once in a while! Just do it, Tohru. It could totally be worth it! _

"Um, Uo?"

"Yeah?"

"How … how would I get in touch with him if I was… if I was going to ask him out?"

Uo stood up sharply, punching her fist in the air. "That's my girl! I'm so proud of you!" She ran over and hugged Tohru tightly, not noting that the sauce covered spatula was staining her shirt. She patted an embarrassed Tohru on the head, who muttered, "Um, Uo? I'm serious."

"Call him," Hana suggested.

"And … where do I call?"

The three girls paused. They hadn't thought this through. Uo looked heavenward for mock-guidance. "Uhh … "

"How about 911?" Hana offered up innocently.

Tohru frowned. "Isn't that only for emergencies?"

"I think this counts."

"I don't."

"It's good enough. Hopefully you'll get a sympathetic operator."

Tohru stared at the phone on the wall sheepishly. "Oy vay …

8------------8

" … _and that's how it happened."_

Shigure leaned back in his chair, humming in thought as he remembered the day's events. He had gotten several of those cell phone calls about the accident and knew what she was talking about. "Yes, that accident was pretty big. Those boys are locked up for the night, by the way, in case you were wondering," he offered. "Hopefully they learn this time."

"_Oh, uh, thanks._"

"So you were the girl that almost got hit?" Shigure asked, smirking. "I heard about that – and an officer was nearby?"

"_Uh-huh._"

"Hm. I wonder who was running that corner." He flipped open a nearby book that had the listings of badge numbers and officers. "Usually no one is out there. Well, in this case it was a good thing someone was nearby, right?"

There was a nervous laugh on the phone. "_Heheh, I guess … um, do you want me to describe him, or something, to make it easier-?"_

"No need, the badge number will be just fine. You want to give him a message?"

8------------8

Tohru, on her end, nodded. "Yeah-huh. OH, and to return his hat. I-I think he might need that."

"Well … okay. I'll pass on the message. But for future reference, you know you can find the actual police station number in the phone book?"

Tohru stood slack-jawed for a moment. " … I didn't think of that." She groaned in embarrassment and almost began banging her head against the wall. She settled for resting her forehead on the old wallpaper. "I'm sorry!" she quickly said. "I didn't mean to be using up valuable phone lines! I'm really really so-"

8------------8

Shigure laughed heartily and slid a pad of paper and a pen onto his workstation. "Don't worry about it, miss. It'll be our little secret." He clicked his pen to produce the tip from the inside. "So, what's your message?"

8-------------8

Tohru looked over her shoulder to see her friends. They had been coaching her in the background as she talked on the phone, telling the operator the important details of the story and why he should listen to her and all. Uo was scribbling something furiously on a notepad (remnants of old messages were piled into balls on the kitchen table) and held up the pad with a new word. Tohru blushed at the message and shook her head, mouthing the word, 'No!' at Uo but Uo kept jerking the paper at her. On the other line the operator asked, worried at the silence, "_Miss?"_

Tohru sighed. She was hoping it wouldn't have to be something so extreme. But she realized she couldn't think of anything better and spoke. "I'd … "

8---------8

Kyo held the crumpled, mud splattered piece of paper under his desk out of the sight of others. He had read it over a few times before but he was extremely bored with the filing he was working on and needed a distraction. Using the pad of his thumb he brushed away dried dirt from the title. _So she's an art student, _he thought to himself. _Sure seemed like it. I hope she got all of her work from the ground. Well, except for this thing …_he frowned in worry. _I hope she didn't NEED this-_

"Hello, Kyo. Another shift?"

Kyo bunched the paper quickly, his nerves running on high at the familiar voice and turned to face Yuki, who was sitting down at his desk, arriving for his shift. Kyo blinked in confusion. "Uh, yeah … what are you doing here?"

Yuki threw him a flat look. "I _work _here."

Kyo glared at him. "I meant what are you doing here so early, dumbass."

Yuki ignored the comment and sorted through some papers. "I can't get any sleep. Too awake. So," he picked out a folder from the pile. "I'll catch up on some paperwork."

Kyo sighed and swiveled back to his desk, trying to focus and get at least something done today.

"Kyo, you haven't seen my hat anywhere, have you?"

Kyo froze for a split second – but adopted a frown and turned back to him. "No," he said. "Why?"

"It's missing from my locker," Yuki said. "I think I left it out somewhere."

Kyo rolled his eyes to keep up with the innocent act, but deep down his heart was pounding with the fear of getting caught. "Whatever. I'll keep an eye out for it-"

"Oh YUUUKI!"

Both boys looked up. Most of the heads in the room looked over at the doorframe leading to the operator's station. Shigure was waving a piece of paper above his head and grinning from ear to ear like a kid with a dirty secret. Kyo groaned. "Oh god, now what?"

Shigure hopped over to the boys' desks and held up the paper, clearing his throat. " 'To the officer with the badge number 20317'" he paused and looked at Yuki. "That's you."

Yuki and Kyo simply looked back at him like he was moronic.

Shigure cleared his throat again and brought the paper back up. " 'To thank you for saving me from the car accident today, I'd like to treat you to dinner at eight tonight at the El Forno restaurant. Hope you can make it. P.S., your hat is safe."

Kyo's eyes widened. _Crap!_

Yuki raised an eyebrow in utter confusion. "What? I wasn't even on duty today. And … and why the hell does she have my hat?"

Shigure shrugged. "And here I thought you were doing some overtime work for fun." He grabbed a chair from another desk and sat on it. "That's your badge number, isn't it?"

Yuki nodded, still puzzled. "Well, yeah, but I didn't do anything today. I haven't worked around a car accident for weeks …" he leaned back in his chair, trying to figure it all out. "I wasn't even _at _the accident today …"

Shigure leaned back in his chair. "Well … that IS strange … Kyo? What do you think?"

_I think I just got royally screwed,_ the boy thought as his head crashed against the desktop and he mentally beat himself up. _I can't believe this! She's got the hat! And … and she's asking ME out. But it's really that bastard, Yuki! He wasn't even there! He can't take credit for this!_

… _but if I take credit … I'll get fired for impersonating an officer. _

Shigure leaned forward on his knees, a little surprised by the silence. "Kyo? Are you okay?"

Kyo frowned against his desk, thinking of his options. _Yuki's not going to go if he doesn't understand it … but … _The idea of her sitting by herself at an empty table pulled a heartstring. He barely knew her, but imagining her sad face-

Well, he didn't want to see that face. Or imagine it.

"What's going on?"

All three looked up to see Akito standing behind Shigure. The two boys sprang to their feet. Shigure looked up at him with a cheesy grin. "A girl wants to take Yuki out to thank him for saving her life!"

Kyo glared at him. _You don't need to announce it to everyone, village idiot._

Yuki shook his head. "I can't go, anyway. I've got a shift until two tonight."

"Oh you can miss a few hours."

Kyo stared bug-eyed at his boss. _WHAT!_

Akito shrugged it off. "You've earned a few extra hours off. Have fun. You'll just work the day shift tomorrow."

Yuki debated it in his mind for a moment. "Well … I don't even know who she is … but I guess I could … sure. Why not?"

Shigure, proud that he had done his messenger job well, grinned. "She'll be happy to see ya!"

"I'll be back."

The three watched Kyo walk off hurriedly to the bathroom. He couldn't turn around. He could look at them. If he didn't get away he'd end up punching one of them and never be able to explain why without losing what little reputation he had.

As soon as he was through the door he punched the wall beside the mirrors, letting out an angry yell. But … he stared up at his reflection. He looked pathetic.

_What exactly did you expect, Kyo?_ He asked himself. _You couldn't ever admit that you did it … just … just think of it this way. She's not going to get stood up now._

8-------------8

The tray full of cream-cups was built into a pyramid.

Tohru, to calm her nerves, had begun to play with the little white sealed containers that were supposed to be used for customers drinking coffee, and was building them into a tower. El Forno was a fairly fancy place. It was almost a little too fancy for her taste but when Uo wrote the name it was so big and bold that Tohru couldn't think of any other place at the moment under the pressure.

Somehow Uo and Hana had forced her into a brown skirt and a cream-colored camisole and sweater set. Thanks to her legs being exposed from the knees down she nearly froze herself from the walk from the bus stop to the front door of the restaurant. But after ten minutes the feeling came back into them and now she needed something else to focus on.

Carefully she placed the final container on top of the tower, smiling at her lame accomplishment. In the background a piano player played a jazzy tune with a saxophonist. Sighing, she placed her hands in her lap and leaned back in the booth. The hat sat next to her on the seat. She had cleaned and picked at it, spending a half hour making it spotless. There was so much dirt on it from rolling on the ground … and she wanted to return it in very good condition.

But as much preparation as she had, she still had butterflies in her stomach.

_I hope he's nice,_ she thought. She thought back to his eyes and his hair … his overall expression … _I kind of want to see what he looks like when he smiles,_ she wondered. _I bet its kind of mischievous … oh god, listen to me – I'm practically in love with him already. _

Sighing, she brought the hat to the tabletop and rested her cheek in her hand, taking a sip of her iced tea. _Just relax, Tohru … everything'll be fine …_

8------------8

When Yuki got home to change he seriously considered standing her up.

During the ride he tried to go over the possibilities of how a girl got his hat. It bugged him so much that he wouldn't be able to go if he didn't have a reasonable explanation for her sudden possession of his cap. The only option that came to mind was the fact that sometimes items of clothing of his – mostly his boxers – had gone missing. The group responsible for this was a club at the college. Unfortunately it was a fan club dedicated to HIM.

Which is usually enough to freak any man out. Add the stealing of the boxers and he had become a very paranoid guy around the office for a while.

The idea that this girl was part of said fan club and had gone to extreme lengths to pick the lock on his locker after getting past the police in the building AND getting past the door security without getting noticed really, really weirded him out. Those girls had simply grabbed his pants or shirt or his normal casual clothes while he was using the college pool or gym. Those locker rooms were easy to get into. But this girl … this one had to be a criminal mastermind to go as far as steal a part of his uniform.

But his good side told him not to overreact. _Give her a chance,_ he told himself as he changed into a black suit and white shirt, leaving the tie behind. He left the first few buttons undone and ran his fingers through his hair one more time to fluff it up. _I'm sure it's not that bad. And you'll know it's a fan club member really easily. You memorized all the member's pictures before the school year started, remember? Because you were paranoid?_

He drove over to the restaurant, parking at the rear of the building. He walked quickly to the front doors, feeling the nip in the air. Winter was definitely on it's way.

As he entered, Yuki looked around. He realized he hadn't gotten the name of this girl. How was he supposed to find her? He had no idea what she looked like – or did he? Quickly he began looking around for any familiar faces from the fan club roster-

"Can I help you, sir?" the host asked.

Yuki opened his mouth to speak … but stopped short when he saw something familiar.

There was a table about fifteen feet from the door. His hat was sitting on the cloth-covered top. And the girl sitting there, sipping her drink …

… she was gorgeous.

8----------8

Tohru looked around absentmindedly at the other people in the restaurant. There were many couples dining out that night. She figured that Uo was determined to get her a boyfriend – why else would she send her friend to a place with people in serious relationships?

She glanced at her watch. It was five after eight. It was still early, but she hoped to high heaven that she wasn't stood up. _I don't think my nerves could take it after all I've been through today._

Just then, out of her peripheral she saw someone walking towards her table. She looked up quickly and paused.

It was a guy her age – with dark grayish black hair. His purple eyes intrigued her. And he was definitely handsome, especially in that black suit. He was heading right for her. This was the guy with the badge number. She could feel her cheeks heating up just at the sight of him smiling at her.

But … that wasn't the guy that saved her.

He reached the table and smiled. "I take it that's mine?" he asked, pointing to the hat.

She gaped for a second, looking down at the hat and back at him. "Uh," she stammered, trying to get her brain in order. " … you're … you're badge number is-?"

Yuki interrupted and said, "20317? Yuki Sohma at your service." He bowed a little for fun, a smile on his lips.

She nodded, feeling thrown for a loop. This wasn't him. This wasn't the guy that pushed her out of the way. This wasn't the guy with the eyes she wanted to stare at for hours on end. This guy WAS a pretty good exception, don't get mistaken …

… but still.

Yuki noticed the odd stare and tilted his head. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Tohru snapped out of it, and shook her head quickly. "Oh, um, no … " _Yes._ "You're just … you're not what I expected," she admitted.

Yuki nodded, his eyebrows rising a little.

Tohru realized the harshness of her words and held up her hands. "I-I-I mean, it was such a quick moment, I didn't really get to see your face before!" she stammered. "I mean – well, you're better than I expected!" she lied, hoping his feelings weren't hurt from before.

Yuki laughed, smiling warmly at her. She seemed to have this purely innocent air about her. He noticed that the minute he walked in and saw her figure as she waited … and especially when he saw the little pyramid of cream cups. Coming out to dinner was not a bad idea at all. "Same to you, Miss … ?"

Tohru smiled back, still feeling wrong about this, but she didn't have the heart to turn him away. "Tohru Honda," she held her hand out to him.

Yuki grasped her fingers and lowered his head. "Same to you, Miss Honda," he murmured before kissing her fingertips, sending a jolt through her nerves.

Oh boy.

8-----------8

Halfway through the meal Tohru didn't feel so wrong about lying earlier because she was having a really great time. Yuki was nice, with a very attractive smile, and he was complimenting her left and right. He was into the arts a little, not as much as she was, but they were still able to talk easily and it relaxed her.

"So you live on campus?" he asked as the waiter took their dinner plates away.

Tohru nodded. Her face almost hurt from smiling this whole time but she couldn't help it. She was just … she was just having such a good time. _Maybe it's almost better the other guy didn't come tonight, _she thought. No, wait … she didn't really think that did she?

_Keep up with the conversation!_ Her brain reminded her. "Yes," she said. "My friends from high school, Uo and Hana, we bought a small house a few blocks from the school. And you?"

"I still live on the Sohma property. Which is quite huge, by the way, so it's not like I'm still living with my parents or something lame like that," Yuki joked, causing a small giggle to come from Tohru's mouth.

He leaned against the tabletop with his elbows, smiling at her silently.

Tohru thought a bit during the lull in conversation. _I don't really wish that boy didn't come, do I? He's the one I wanted to thank. Who is this guy? I'm sure any other girl would be grateful to have Yuki sitting with them … but I was definitely expecting someone else. _Her eyes wandered towards the piano player, and she took another sip of her iced tea. _I mean … Yuki is really nice. He's been a total gentleman about this whole thing. I bet he probably got a little freaked out when he got a call about a girl that wants to take him to dinner and has his hat …but he came anyway. Why? _She frowned a tad, but remembered she was still in the company of the replacement. She smiled and turned back to him, only to become a little irked by his constant stare and the silence. "What is it?" she asked nervously.

"I'm just … admiring you," he said softly.

This caused her face to blush, and she hung her head quickly in embarrassment. She laughed nervously to cover it up. But at that moment, he reached his hand across the table and tilted her chin up. When her eyes met his … well, she didn't want to be cheesy, but her chest got so warm that she's pretty sure her heart melted.

"Don't hide it, Tohru," he said warmly.

She stared, wide eyed, her heart pounding in her ears as he studied her face. His hand moved to caress her cheek, and she almost hiccupped in surprise. But the next few moments went so smoothly and naturally that she couldn't stop it.

Yuki leaned forward on the table, and his hand moved behind her neck, pulling her forwards. She moved willingly, unable to resist the push.

They kissed softly and sweetly … and the moment felt like magic.

8--------8

Kyo sat up most of the night staring at the art assignment once he got home.

His mind had read the paper over and over again and he didn't know why. It's not like he didn't have enough work to do at the office – but he was thinking up possibilities for this thing. He wasn't even IN art class – well, he was, when he was younger and still in grade school – but he was obsessed with this. It was like one of those magic eye puzzles where you have to stare at it long enough to see a sailboat, or whatever.

Maybe it was an attempt to get his mind off the fact that Yuki was taking credit for saving a girl by going out with her when Kyo should be the one on the date, but he was trying not to think about that right now.

Her own attempts for an idea were scribbled all over the white space of the page but crossed out or scribbled to the point of being unable to read them. He was able to make out a few and saw why she was having trouble. Most of the ideas seemed like they'd work, but after a little more thinking a key element would be missing and the idea had to be tossed. She was on the right path, but after so many attempted shots and all of them being misses – that tends to get the brain discouraged. Which was what he was feeling right now.

" 'Responsibility, Need, Dreams,'" Kyo recited for the tenth time, trying to work his own brain. There's got to be something to this, that is so easy yet impossible to think of right at this moment … ARG!

He dropped the paper on his coffee table and looked around the room. There was only a bookshelf, a television and some pictures hanging on the wall. Not much for inspiration. A laptop computer sat on the desk in the corner, along with a stack of CD's. He inhaled and let out a long moan. "This is ridiculous," he murmured, staring at the photos on the wall.

One was of high school graduation. That was a year ago. He had been attending a school farther away than most of the other Sohma kids, but he liked it that way. Unfortunately, because all of them bonded during their senior year at another high school, Yuki included, they were all better friends around the station than he was with them. He was the outsider. Always has been, always will be.

Kyo leaned back, looking at the other pictures since that first one depressed him too much. One was of Shigure and his friends from school (more of Kyo's cousins), Hatori and Ayame. Another picture was one from a long time ago. It was another family member, a woman who babysat the kids of his age all the time. She got married a few years ago and they had a daughter -

Kyo blinked in surprise. "That's it!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet in a triumphant whoop!

… and then he realized there was no one around to hear him.

8--------8

While Kyo was surfing the internet at work the next day, he was surprised to hear Yuki's voice behind him demanding to do a people search.

Kyo turned to him and asked, "Why can't you do it? I'm busy."

"You've already got the server open," the officer said. "Just do it. Tohru Honda."

"Psht," Kyo replied, clearly ticked but unfortunately Yuki was a higher officer and he couldn't exactly refuse his tasks. He closed the window of the music site he was on and brought up the window of the police database. He inputted the words and clicked for the results –

And froze.

It's her.

Some officers came up to Yuki's desk, asking him for something, so he was distracted. Kyo stared long and hard at the picture. It was definitely her. The brown hair, the blue eyes and the little smile … So Yuki DID go out with her last night. He found out her name. He had dinner with her and got her name and everything. Not to mention the bastard got his cap back.

Kyo stared at her picture longer, happy to see her face but angry that Yuki got to spend so much time with her the night before … when Yuki interrupted his conversation to ask, "Anything, Kyo?"

Kyo started, and ran his eyes over her stats. "N-Nothing," he murmured. "She's clean. No police records."

"No club memberships or anything?"

"No."

"Awesome."

"Why are you looking for that?" one of the other officers asked.

"Just settling a little paranoia I had."

The officers went back to their own discussion … that Kyo was grateful for. He was also grateful that when students registered at college the police station got pictures, names, fingerprints, social security numbers and stats from every single one of them. As Kyo read hers over, he learned she got into the college on an Art scholarship, majoring in the subject and minoring in English studies. Her extracurriculars in high school included gym and photography as well. He smiled. _Wow … lived with grandparent after parents' deaths, worked at school part-time and at a PT job and still got a scholarship …_His eyes flickered back to her smiling face, feeling proud for some reason._ The girls a trooper._

He thought back to the assignment paper in his pocket, remembering she was so stuck on the project. Smirking, he thought about doing her a good deed. _She's earned a little push in the right direction, I think._

Kyo closed the stats page, thinking he could get other information later, and opened the music page once again. As he ran through the listings, a mission on his brain, the officers at Yuki's desk walked away and Shigure came up. "So, Yuki," he asked chipperly. "How was the date?"

"Amazing," Yuki said, causing Kyo to glare at him unnoticed. He continued to listen in on them (despite the fact that if he heard anymore Kyo would probably get up and whack him). "She's so … adorable."

Shigure raised his eyebrows, a tad surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," Yuki said, leaning back in his chair. "She's funny, sweet, beautiful … she was worth it. Even if she seemed a little … off at the beginning of the date."

Shigure sat down on his desk. "What do you mean?"

Kyo even turned a tiny bit to hear this part._ Off?_

Yuki sighed, shrugging for a moment before running his hand through his hair absentmindedly. "I dunno … At the beginning when I got there, she said I 'wasn't what she expected.'"

Shigure winced. "Ouch."

Yuki shrugged. "But afterwards she said I was better than she expected, so … forget it. I'm sure it was nothing. She's great, though. Absolutely great."

Unknown to them, Kyo grinned viciously. _She was expecting me! ME! She wanted ME there! WHOO-HOO! … Wait. She said _he_ was better …SHIT. _His shoulders sagged again and he glared at the screen as he worked.

"More importantly – did you get your hat back?"

Kyo sweatdropped. _Moron._

"I asked her out again, for Friday night."

"Oh yeah?"

Kyo, though trying to ignore them, couldn't help but feel a bit of pressure on his chest. But in actuality … he didn't care if she went on another date with him. He wanted her to know he was thinking about her. He didn't want this girl to settle for _him_. And he had the perfect plan.

8-------------8

TBC

A/N: (ducks from glares) I'm SORRY! But if I didn't add this in I wouldn't be able to write fluffy 'bump-into's' for Tohru and Kyo - ... oop. wasn't supposed to say that. No, I'll keep that there. So you guys don't hate me. And you realize that I have plans for the Kyoru romance instead of the Yukiru junk instead. REVIEW!


	4. And the Gentleman's Pursuit Begins

…A/N: and I say I was going to wait until after exams to write a bunch … and I haven't stopped writing since. Sigh … I'm hopeless. Anywho, if any of you are **DON'T RUN **readers, please note that I HAVE UPDATED the story. It's under a new name, **Togiretogire**. The problem is that I deleted the original story and … well it seems that no one got the message about the new story ; anywho … enjoy the new chapter!

Thanks to EVERYONE for the reviews!!! **Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma**, yes, a plan ... not so evil. More like genius, heheh. **animefreaks121**, you make a good point, but Tohru has no reasonable to doubt that simply giving a badge number shouldn't work. Like if you're looking for someone at your school based on a certain ID number. It SHOULD be right - it just usually never is, heheh. That, my friend, is called sneaky writing (aka reason for a plot, heheh) thanks!

8-----------8

_And the Gentleman's Pursuit Begins_

8-----------8

Tohru rubbed her eyes for the eighth time in an attempt to clear the sleep from them. It annoyed her that she couldn't exactly see her cereal that morning. Everything was a blur. Finally giving up, she walked over to the kitchen sink and pulled a clean dishtowel from underneath, wetting it and scrubbing her face. The vigorous motion woke up her nerves and she instantly felt more alert. She sighed in satisfaction as she pulled it away and began to look around …

… and Hana and Uo were in focus.

Tohru gulped. Their expressions looked demanding. Eep.

"So?" Uo asked before sitting adjacent to the brunette at the table. Hana simply smiled and made her way to the coffee that Tohru had made when she woke up.

Tohru tried to act innocent about it all. Well, as innocent as one could get about going on a date with a handsome police officer who kissed her twice - the one time in the restaurant and another time when he dropped her off at home. She shrugged. "So … what?" she asked, even though her voice faltered a bit.

"The DATE, Tohru," Uo urged, glaring at her. "I'm the one that made you go on it - I, at the very minimum, at least deserve SOME details."

Tohru's face warmed up and she knew the blush was apparent on her face. "C-C'mon, Uo," she laughed nervously as she sat down in front of her Special K. "I don't kiss and tell."

"So there was kissing?" Hana asked with a large grin. Uo laughed while Tohru realized her blunder and hung her head.

"Come _on, _Tohru!" Uo asked pleadingly. "How was he?"

"He was … he was a gentleman. He's really really cute. He's funny. And he's sweet."

"Aww … are you seeing him again?"

" … yes …. Friday night …"

"YAY! Our Tohru's finally out into the social scene!"

Tohru smiled at them … even though on the inside she felt guilty and was mentally banging her head against the wall. _The night was so much fun,_ she thought. _But …this feels-_

8----------------8

_- so wrong. _

Kyo walked cautiously through the hallways of the college, a lot slower than any of the bustlihe students that shoved past him. He was out of work wear for the moment; an old black hoody shut out some of the cold as he ran from the station to the college during his morning coffee break. A storm had broken out early that morning, forcing students to blindly step out into the blowing snow and chill just to reach their classes. He made a mental note to buy a real jacket when he had a chance once he stepped inside the warm building and brushed the snow off his shoulders.

_I don't even know why I'm so nervous, _he thought to himself as another students shoulder rammed into his. He groaned a bit, receiving no apology from the student, and he reached up to grasp the point of impact. _Maybe I'm scared of being caught by her? She was the only one that really saw me …therefore she's the only one that knows I did anything. And her classes don't start for at least thirty minutes, according to her schedule. So why am I so afraid of bumping into her?_

A tiny voice in the back of his mind (that suspiciously sounded like Shigure) said in a sing-song voice, _You're scared you'll have to fess up about that impersonation business, heheh._

Kyo glared at no on in particular, and sighed. After a moments thought his heart fell again with a question that had been bugging him all morning. _Why should I own up for that? She has her own owning-up to do. Why did she actually go through a whole date with Yuki when she knew he wasn't the one that rescued her? It was ME dammit! I should've been on that date! And just because all the girls think he's 'cute' and all, she probably thinks he's 'cute' and all too and went along with him because "he's so hot."_

_Or … she acted like it was him the whole time to avoid getting you into trouble. _

Kyo stopped in his tracks, frowning once more. _What kind of a conscience are you?! You SUCK. I'm as confused as I was the minute I bumped into her!_

_I'm not here for advice, _pseudo-Shigure replied. _I'm here for the entertainment. _

The boy groaned once again when the bell suddenly rang. Doors all up and dols the hallway slammed shut, and he was more alone than ever. He blinked in surprise. Despite the size of the student body this place cleared out pretty quickly.

He exhaled, trying to build up his courage for what he was coming to do. Walking down the line of lockers against the wall he scanned the numbers, looking for the right one … once reaching it, he turned the knob in the door to match the locker combination he had acquired thanks to some deep network searching back at the station. The door opened on the first try and he saw the inside. It was scattered with papers and sketches, and he couldn't help but smirk when he saw random doodles of cartoon cats and chibi characters on the corners of assignments.

_How could I ever think she was like every other girl? _he thought to himself. _She's so … different. _

After spending a moment eyeing the drawings, he dug his hand into his front pocket and pulled out …

8-------------8

"So did he use tongue?"

"Ew, Uo, I'm not telling you that!"

"Why not?"

"Do I ask you if you use tongue with any of the boys you've dated?"

"No, but I would happily tell you if you ever asked!"

Tohru rolled her eyes as she climbed upstairs to the bedroom to change, but on the way she stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look back at Uo blankly. "If I ever feel the need to tell anyone that I frenched a guy on a first date, you'll be the first to know," she said in a very monotone voice.

Uo grinned as Hana, already dressed for school, made her way to the couch to wait for the other two. But the gothic girl stopped in front of the main window. "I think we might want to leave a little early."

The other two looked over at her, Tohru's eyebrow raised. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I can't see across the street."

"What?!" Uo exclaimed, rushing over to the couch and resting her knees on the cushion. She groaned at the sight. "Oh man … we're going to freeze to death out there!"

"And be soaked," Hana added.

Tohru frowned, her shoulders sinking. She usually liked winter - the idea of sittinwowrapped in a blanket in front of the television watching a Christmas special with snowflakes dancing outside the window gave her a pleasant feeling in her stomach. But when weather like this came around … she felt ready to barf rather than go out there.

Uo groaned and pouted, "Might as well start getting ready." She grumbled curses under her breath as she walked past Tohru on the stairs. Tohru nodded, heading up the stairs behind her as she contemplated on wearing multiple pairs of socks to save her toes …

"Um, Tohru?"

She continued to walk up. "Yes?"

"I think your man in uniform is here."

Tohru grasped the banister with both hands to hold herself up as Uo, already on the second floor, whipped around. "WHAT?!" They both exclaimed.

"There's a cop car that pulled up and a hot guy just got out."

_Love can be a many splendid thing  
__Here's another joy it brings  
__A dozen roses, diamond rings  
__Dreams for sale and fairy tales_

Tohru hopped down the stairs two at a time and opened the front door … and the initial shock of the cold was swept away when she saw Yuki two feet from the front step.

He saw the door open and smiled, holding a hand up to block the wind from his face. "Good morning."

She blushed instantly. What was he doing, braving the cold to come over to see her? "G-Good morning!" she stuttered, still awe-struck.

"Tohru, I think you might want to invite him inside before he freezes."

Tohru yelped, stepping aside and waving him in, thankful for Hana's save. _This whole morning has been a total brain fart, _she thought to herself as Yuki stepped in, kicking the snow off his feet before entering.

She closed the door behind him, sighing in relief once the cold breeze stopped. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still confused.

"Not that she isn't happy to see you," Uo said, not helping the flustered girl out at all.

Tohru groaned and was about to apologize when Yuki held a hand up. "Don't worry about it, Tohru, I know what you meant," he said, smiling so warmly she felt her face heat up. "I thoughtfaou and your friends might like a ride in a warm car instead of walking five blocks in this weather."

"Wow," Uo said slyly. "An officer AND a gentleman."

Tohru looked up pleadingly at Uo - she was just making things so much more embarrassing - while Hana said, "Thank you very much - Mr.?"

"Sohma. Yuki Sohma."

"Well, Yuki Sohma, I'll get you a cup of coffee - it'll be a while till the girls are ready, as you can see."

Tohru looked down and realized she was in her pajamas - pajamas covered in little yellow sheep - in front of her date. She yelped in embarrassment and rushed up the stairs till she was out of sight, followed by a laughing Uo.

_Make you hear a symphony  
__And you just want the world to see  
__But like a drug that makes you blind  
__It'll fool you every time_

8------8

Just as Kyo was standing on the corner of the school, pushing past a bunch of bundled up students braving the weather to get to their class on time Kyo realized that he was _not _dressed for this kind of weather. He pulled his hood down as much as possible to block his face but it wasn't helping much. He shivered and rubbed his hands together to keep himself occupied while he waited for the walk light to go off.

Most of the boy's brain was telling him to run back to the locker and take back what he had taped to the door. But it was too late now - classes started in ten minutes, and if she hadn't arrived yet, it would be any second now. He tried to reassure himself with a saying a relative told him once; 'You'll regret something you _didn't_ do more than something you _did._'

_Now I was once a fool it's true  
__I played the game by all the rules  
__But now my worlds a deeper blue  
__I'm sadder but I'm wiser too_

Suddenly a police car zoomed by, and he recognized the number on the hood. Blinking, his eyes followed the vehicle till it pulled up twenty feet away. What the heck was Yuki doing at the campus?

He watched the boy get out of the car and open the back door. Two girls he didn't recognize got out, and out of the front passenger seat … was her.

_SHIT!_ Kyo thought, tugging at his hood even more to cover as much of his face as possible while still spying on the proceedings. He couldn't make out the conversation but he saw the other two girls laughing as they stepped onto the sidewalk. Yuki made his way to Tohru and put his hand on the small of her back, whispering something in her ear. She nodded underneath the thick wool cap … and Yuki kissed her on the cheek.

Kyo's heart fell for a moment while he watched his cousin walk back to the car and wave once more at the girl, who seemed frozen in place, before getting into the vehicle and driving off. After a moment or two, Tohru finally tore her eyes off the disappearing car and rushed forward to meet with her friends.

_I swore I'd never love again  
__Swore my heart would never mend  
__Said love wasn't worth the pain  
__But then I hear it call my name_

Kyo's head fell … and he didn't notice the walk sign had gone off. Cars stopped by the red light honked him back to reality, but he still walked slowly across the street. Now he really felt like a fool. What would she do when she opened the locker?

_It's hopeless,_ he thought. _I'm such an idiot …she's with him now. I've lost but I'm still fighting …_He sighed and focused. _Enough now. You're done. Enough._

_The trouble with love is  
__It can tear you up inside  
__Make your heart believe a lie  
__It's stronger than your pride  
__The trouble with love is  
__It doesn't care how fast you fall  
__And you can't refuse the call  
__See you've got no say at all_

8---------8

" … I think we need to lock you up in the back of that car more often," Tohru said in reply to the teasing Uo had just given her.

Uo stuck her tongue out. "I want to ride in the front next time," she said as she pulled her scarf off from her neck, shaking it for a moment. "Fiddle with the sirens and whatnot."

"Oh, because he'd really appreciate that," Hana noted sarcastically before turning a corner. "I'll see you two at lunch."

"I've got to get going too," Uo said as they both waved goodbye to the other girl, and then grinned at Tohru. "Don't be daydreaming in art class about your knight, you hear me?"

Tohru sighed helplessly as she made her way to her locker, pulling off her cap and smiling to herself. That was really really sweet of Yuki … braving the weather to help her out. She felt her face flush at the thought of it, and how he leaned close to whisper in her ear telling her he had to leave. And how he kissed her cheek …

She was so out of it that she nearly passed her locker entirely. She laughed at herself and backtracked, stepping forward to the door and fiddling with the combination. Once the door opened she got ready to pile her coat inside -

… there was a package on her door.

Tohru froze, utterly confused. It couldn't be from Yuki - could it? Driving her and her friends to school AND a present? It's too much - they've only been on one date, for goodness sake.

She put her jacket inside and pulled at the thin, square package. It felt like a CD inside the envelope, which appeared to be only a piece of paper. More confused than before, the pulled at the tape that held it together, opening the top flap -

-it was her assignment sheet. The one she had lost when she almost got hit.

Her eyes widened. Someone had written around the title;

_Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
__My heart keeps falling  
__And I keep on falling  
__Over and over again_

'Hope this gives you the right inspiration'.

The CD fell into her hand when she opened the rest of it. It was the sheet she had lost two days ago …. The one she lost when the officer saved her.

_Guess that story always ends the same  
__Me standing in the pouring rain  
__Seems no matter what I do  
__It tears my heart in two_

_Oh my god_, she thought. That meant … he was real. The guy who saved her. She had totally forgotten about him during the car ride that morning. And … and he had her assignment sheet. He wrote a note to her. He made her a CD with god knows what on it. And he had been inside her locker.

Her face reddened as she turned around, looking desperately for someone to be watching her. Whoever put it in her locker was gone now, but nonetheless …

She looked down at the disc, feeling her heart ache. _Oh man …_

_The trouble with love is  
__It can tear you up inside  
__Make your heart believe a lie  
__It's stronger than your pride  
__The trouble with love is  
__It doesn't care how fast you fall  
__And you can't refuse the call  
__See you've got no say at all_

_TBC_

**Review,** please! I'm aleady writing the next chapter (instead of studying... oy vay ... )


	5. Guilt

Lord have mercy, a Chapter?! from moi?! ... SACRE BLEU! (i know i spelt that wrong shut up XP)

(and btw i forgot to give song credit in the last chap: that was "The Trouble with Love Is" by Kelly Clarkson from the movie 'Love, Actually'. I love that movie - it's always inspired me for cheesy stories.)

8----------------8

**911 Chapter 5  
**_Guilt_

8-----------------8

She felt like she was cheating.

But it's not like the mystery cop had drawn her entire assignment for her. He had simply made an audio CD with songs that are supposed to inspire her. But she still felt like a criminal as she put the disc into her walkman during art class, looking over her shoulder constantly at the other students at their tables, bent over with their brushes and their charcoal as if they could read her mind and were simply waiting to catch her in the act.

Tohru made herself exhale and sit up straight. This is ridiculous. Relax. Honestly. Just think of it as Uo or Hana giving you a CD to listen to during art class. It's no big deal …

… her eyes wandered to the assignment sheet that had been returned to her. The blue pen he wrote the note with was on the only square inch of empty space left on the page. Just thinking about the fact that the guy she had been fantasizing about for the last three days had been holding it ….

_Oh for goodness sake, Tohru!_ Her sensible side told her. _You're acting like Bono got a hold of your scribbled piece of trash and autographed it!_

Tohru groaned, only to get a glare from a fellow student telling her to be quiet. She gulped and mouthed an apology to the student, who had already returned to his masterpiece. Eventually the girl picked up her headphones and placed them on her head. She stared at the player for a while … and finally pushed PLAY.

An organ filled her ears and she jumped for a moment. She wasn't expecting this, but told herself to focus. The assignment is looking for responsibility, need and dreams. Hopefully this guy knew something about the arts, or she was … well, still screwed.

The organ suddenly hit some sharp chords, and she winced. What's with this song? It was almost hideous … and suddenly she heard the prettiest chord ever made … it faded out to a harp. And a woman's voice …

'_I_ _can__'__t believe you need me_

_I've never thought I'd be needed for anything_

_I can't believe my shoulder would carry such important weight _

_as your head and our tears_

_I can't believe you chose me, in all my fragility, me_

_It hurts so much when I love you it makes me cry_

_Every time …'_

She paused for a moment, thinking deep. This song was gorgeously pretty. The way the singer's voice carried along was like air … she looked down at the display screen of her walkman to look at the name of the song and the artist. Slowly the words 'Childhood Dreams – Nelly Furtado' played along the display.

_Nelly Furtado_, Tohru thought. She'd heard of her before – she was a Canadian artist with a very different style of music. Very folk-ish kind of music. She didn't like her first album that much, but this … this song was amazing … she had a son, didn't she?

Tohru's eyes widened greatly. Childhood dreams – birth – motherhood …

_Oh you  
Oh you are_

_Oh you are …_

_The little boy made for me in the stars_

_In the stars, that's why I can't let you go …_

Tohru instantly grabbed for her sketchbook and her pen and started to draw out basic shapes. She hadn't known what to draw so clearly since high school. And now her brain couldn't stop thinking …

8-----------8

… and it hadn't stopped thinking for the whole week.

Tohru …

Tohru …

"TOHRU!"

The girl jumped a bit when the shouting interrupted the song right in the middle of the chorus, yelping as she dropped her sketchbook onto the table by accident. She pulled the headphones off her head and looked in surprise at the two girls sitting across from her. "What?" she asked in a breath.

Uo reached across the table and held both of her hands in hers. "Hon," she said in a very empathetic voice. "I cannot tell you how excited I am about you being able to draw again. But PLEASE," she moaned. "Interact with us while we eat lunch!"

It was Friday, the day of her date with Yuki. She had no idea where he was taking her, but apparently she was going to 'love it'. And apparently Uo was trying to talk to her about what she was going to wear or what she thinks they're going to do, only to realize that the artist had her headphones on AGAIN and she was still drawing in the sketchbook.

Tohru smiled apologetically at the two and she closed the sketchbook, tucking it into her bag as she said, "I'm sorry, guys, I haven't had such an urge to draw since last year."

"It's okay," Hana said, forgiving her. "But the time calls for girl talk. Alright? Can you handle not sketching for ten minutes?"

Tohru nodded, allowing the teasing for the moment. She had basically been ignoring her friends lately, usually running upstairs as soon as she got home to work on her drawing, and only emerging right before they needed to head to school. Therefore teasing and sarcasm is allowed due to provocation. She stirred her wonton soup, just as Uo said, "So he called you last night, right?" When she nodded, the blonde continued. "What's the dress code?"

"He said it probably wouldn't be best to wear jeans – all I have are those black dress pants from those job interviews back in high school," she said, thinking out loud. "Because I really don't want to wear a skirt in this weather."

The snowstorm that had hit during the week wasn't over. The intensity was only at it's highest that first day, but most of the temperatures had been around minus twenty degrees that week, and snow was still falling. The girls had slipped on black ice at least another three times already, and most of the walks to and from school resulted in snow staining up to their knees.

"Alright, black dress pants, maybe that green blouse you got before school started?" Uo offered.

Tohru sighed. "Uo, I think we need to get you a boyfriend."

Uo raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Because then it would get you off MY back!" Tohru said, causing Hana to smirk. "It's my date, Uo, I'll wear what I want!" she joked.

Uo sighed, mocking her hurt. "Fine, fine, don't take my advice … but at least do one thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Scrub your arms, you're covered in pencil lead from all that drawing you've done."

Tohru lifted her arm to see the backside of her hand and wrists were black with lead from rubbing against the paper constantly. She laughed in embarrassment. "Alright, deal."

8-----------8

Kyo took a seat in the middle of the conference room, leaning back in the uncomfortable folding chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed. How many of these recruitment info meetings had he been to already? This had to be the third, at least. As he looked around at the other deputies entering the room he took note that most of them were loud and looked like they were all a bunch of hot-shots -

- when suddenly two boys sat on either side of them, one nearly jumping on his shoulder.

"Hiya, Kyo!" Momiji exclaimed, causing the older boy to yelp in surprise.

Kyo stared down in annoyance and looked to his other side to see Hatsuharu sitting beside him. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked accusingly.

Hatsuharu looked unphazed by the attitude. "This is the first meeting for our grade class," he explained, staring forward at the front of the room.

Kyo gaped for a minute before hanging his head. _I__'__m so far behind I__'__m taking the test with kids two years younger than me. Great. Just great. _He sat up again, running his hand through his hair. _No big deal. Just make sure you pass this time, god dammit. _

Momiji leaned back in his seat. "This is great, Kyo! We can study together and everything!"

"Shyeah," Kyo said sarcastically. "Sounds like a blast."

Momiji frowned. "Kyo, don't be mean."

"You make me mean."

"Haru, Kyo's being mean to me!"

"… what do you want me to do about it?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow at his younger cousin. "At least act like your awake, for one thing. Didn't get any sleep again?"

To answer the question Haru yawned, and Kyo stared at him flatly. _Do you ever sleep?_ He thought to himself. Haru had a habit of staying up all night to chat on the internet, mostly on some kind of gothic website or another. Doing so had lowered the boys alertness greatly, but his parents still insisted on his becoming a law enforcer, thinking it would smarten him up. But at this rate, the final exams were three weeks away and the kid didn't look like he's learned anything. Kyo rolled his eyes, feeling sorry for anyone who will ever be assigned Haru to be their "responsive" bodyguard. _His client__'__ll be dead from a bullet before he even blinks._

Just then one of the superior officers came into the room and told all of the noobs to sit down and shut up. They did, and he began to talk about what was going to be on the test. Kyo had heard this so much he could almost mouth the words along with the officer, but nonetheless, he had to be at the meeting anyway – it was mandatory for anyone wanting to take the next exam. At least it took his mind off of other things occupying his brain.

Nothing like his laundry (that needed to be washed really bad) or how he was behind on his paperwork, or even the little bit of paranoia that remained about the impersonation incident … it was about a certain girl that he hadn't heard about in a while.

Tonight was the night Yuki was taking her out. He had looked over the boys shoulder once in a while to see him looking up stuff on his own computer – art shows in town. He was going to take her to an art show. Something like that would be really exciting for an aspiring artist …

… too bad he couldn't take her and see the smile on her face himself …

_Whatever,_ he told himself, clearing his throat as he tried to focus. _You did all you could. You let her know that you know who she is …the ball is in her court now … or is it? Hell, I don't know anymore …_

Suddenly a chalkboard eraser came in contact with Haru's head, knocking him awake and causing Kyo to jump a bit. The speaker yelled at him.

"Dammit Hatsuharu can you at least ACT like you're awake?!"

8------------8

Despite her rant earlier Tohru decided that the green blouse was a good idea to wear. It was emerald green, made of silk and styled like those popular kimono sweaters one sees at Old Navy. She had looked herself over in the mirror many times and almost forgot to scrub the pencil markings off her arms before the doorbell rang.

He led her out to his car and while she continued to ask where they were going, for some kind of hint, he refused and told her she'd find out when they got there.

They drove downtown and Tohru awed at the sight. She loved downtown during the night. All the trees had lights strung through them and with the snow dancing around, it seemed like a fairy tale. She reminded herself that this could make a good painting later.

"So how's school going?" Yuki asked at a red light.

"Good," Tohru answered with enthusiasm. "I've finally got an idea for that art project-"

"Oh yeah?" He asked, leaning forward to focus on a left turn. "How'd that happen?"

_An officer impersonating you broke into my locker and left a CD. _

Tohru gaped for a moment, her enthusiasm dying instantly as she felt really awkward. Yuki noticed the silence and looked back at her. "Tohru?"

"Yeah," she forced a smile. "I dunno, it just kind of … hit me." _Don__'__t think about art right now __–__ you__'__ll only think about him. Just smile __–__ it__'__s not Yuki__'__s fault, remember._

8------------------8

Her enthusiasm returned when he pulled into the parking lot of an art gallery that Tohru had dreamed of visiting, but had always been too busy to do so. She smiled brightly at the names of the artists she recognized, from school or from art books she treasured. Yuki was a gentleman, relishing in her happiness, getting her a glass of champagne and gently placing his hand on the small of her back time after time as they walked along.

"And this one," she muttered to herself, not even realizing that she was babbling on, "is by … Hirosa? I think I've heard of him …. I think he's one of my teacher's students!" she exclaimed as she read the name on an abstract piece.

Yuki smiled at this, happy that a simple idea for a date had got him so many points in the relationship department. He had seen the ad for the gallery in a newspaper for only a split second – a newspaper on Kyo's desk – and it worked wonderfully. He stared at her wide eyes, the cute way she bit her lip when she was concentrating or analyzing a piece of work, the way she jutted her hip.

"Tohru?"

She paused and smiled at him. "Yes?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hmm … a bit of homework, grocery shopping with Hana – really behind on laundry, now that I think of it – " she stopped her babbling short, covering her mouth with her hand. It hadn't hit her yet that he was most likely hinting at a date. She giggled nervously and noticed his smirk. "Aheh, I'm free tomorrow night."

"Have you ever been ice skating?"

Tohru shook her head. "No, never."

"I guess I'll teach you tomorrow when I take you to the outdoor rink downtown," he said loosely, acting like it wasn't a big deal, but Tohru smiled brightly.

"Oh, really! Yuki, that's gonna be so much fun! Oh I hope I don't fall on you, I really hope I don't-"

"Tohru, I really wouldn't mind if you did," he said slyly, only to make her blush.

She lowered her head, embarrassed with herself as the heat rushed to her face, and heard him chuckle. She turned back to the painting for a moment to attempt to recover her composure ….

… only to have him wrap his arms around her from behind.

Tohru gulped, feeling his warm breath on her cheek, her heart beating faster. They stood like that for a moment in the gallery, people chatting quietly around them, the faint classical piano in the background ….

… and all she could think of was how a different boy could be holding her in his arms …

8-------8

When Yuki dropped her home last night the goodnight kiss was a bit awkward, but thankfully he brushed it off as nervousness. Her mood had dimmed at the thought of the browneyed boy that had really pushed her out of the way, and she felt horrible for two reasons; one, the boy she wanted to thank wasn't getting any thanks at all, and two, she felt like this wasn't fair to Yuki at all. He was a very very good man – unlike so many guys her age he was decent and treated a girl with respect. And here she was with such a great catch … yet unable to feel grateful.

She kicked off her shoes at the front door and staggered upstairs, entering her room as quietly as possible. Hana and Uo had already fallen asleep and she could hear their faint, even breath as she walked past their rooms. Once in hers, she began to change into her pajamas and happened to glance at her dresser ….

… the assignment sheet with his writing was laying there.

She bit her lip … and then flipped the paper over before crawling into bed. It didn't matter what she did to it – she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

8---------8

TBC


	6. Smile and Try to Mean It

As a cry for forgiveness I have posted two chapters in one night. Enjoy heheh.

Song used was "Any Other World" by Mika. I recommend you download it/buy his CD before reading, because I basically wrote this whole chapter to that song ... and it works horribly well. Enjoy!

8---------------8

**911 Chapter 6**  
_Say Goodbye to the World you Thought you Lived In ..._

8----------------8

The sound of a briefcase crashing on his desk woke Kyo from his slumber with a snort. He raised his head from his elbows, the creases of his sleeves temporarily printed into his cheeks as he blinked his eyes – his vision was blurry with sleep – he took a moment before looking up at Shigure. "What do you want?" he mumbled.

Shigure sighed, giving himself a moment to adjust his mood into what he wanted to convey – a father figure. And acting like a father to someone like Kyo … that would take a lot, a lot of focus. Or acting ability. "Kyo, I'm going to tell this because I'm your cousin and I love you … in that you're-family-I-have-to-love-you sort of way," he stated before sitting down on the desk. "I am worried about your mopi-ness."

Kyo stared at him like Oprah was sitting with Dr. Phil on her lap – but in reality it was the ideals of Oprah coming out of the mouth of his cousin. Different, but nonetheless equally strange. "Huh?" he intelligently asked.

"For the last two weeks you have been mopey, my friend," Shigure explained. "You have been dragging your feet, improperly completing paperwork, and basically annoying the shit out of Akito."

Kyo woke up a little more at that. "How much shit have I annoyed out of him?"

"The amount in a construction-zones outhouse after hot days work," Shigure exclaimed bluntly.

Kyo groaned at the disgusting description and leaned back, running his hands through his hair in thought. He threw a glance over at the Head Office, where Akito was talking with Yuki about something or other. He gulped, and turned back to Shigure. "Shit," he mumbled.

Shigure observed his younger cousin for a moment; his hair was a mess, possibly hadn't seen shampoo for a few days … his white shirt was wrinkled, probably had been on the floor of his room for a week and had been picked up in a desperate attempt to not show up to work naked … he had stubble on his chin … and more noticeable than anything his spirit was crushed. Sure, the first few times that he had failed the police test he was down, but that was no longer than a day. Usually by dinnertime he was in the gym kicking the crap out of a punching bag. But this time around something was very very wrong. Rather than ask him or attempt to analyze the issue Shigure simply resorted to giving a 'cheer up' kind of speech. Much less work, and probably what he would have to do in the end anyway.

"Kyo, we just want you to be yourself again," he said warmly. "You haven't even been bitching at Yuki as often."

Kyo stared off into space, thinking to himself for a moment. Yes, he hadn't been bitching as often … but that was because he had no fight left in him. In reality he thought he had lost the greatest fight of all; he lost a girl that was actually perfect for him. Yuki had gotten the girl … a girl Kyo had rarely talked to, but still felt like he knew …

Realizing he had been quiet for a while the boy cleared his throat and stretched his arms over his head, yawning. "Well, I'll work on it," he said simply.

Shigure bit his lip, wondering if he meant it. But how far could he push him? "Alright, good," he said, standing up. "Oh, by the way, you've got that written exam after lunch," he added. Kyo nodded and waved his hand to dismiss him, but Shigure didn't move. "You're not worried?"

"Dude I have those multiple choice answers memorized. ABAC, CAB, ABCCA and ABBA."

"You made words out of it?"

"Easier to remember."

8---------------8

The movie let out around ten thirty that evening into lightly snowing weather. Couples huddled close, repeated their favorite lines, and laughed about random bits. One couple was fairly new at the huddling technique; Yuki had his arm around the shivering Tohru, who didn't know if she was shaking from cold or the nervousness of his arm being around her.

"So," she said shakily. "That was a good movie."

"Yes, it was," Yuki agreed. "Accept for Keanu Reeves."

Tohru glanced up at him, taken back a bit. As odd as it sounds Yuki had never made a crack about anyone, especially in the entertainment industry. Or, at least, she hadn't heard him make a crack. "What's wrong with Keanu Reeves?"

Yuki scoffed. "The man has only one facial expression. This is angry Keanu," he squinted his eyebrows together. "This is sad Keanu." He made the same face. "This is happy Keanu." He made the same face with the glimmer of a grin. Tohru laughed loudly at this, realizing the boy was right, and she got a chuckle in return. His arm squeezed her for a moment, and she stared up at the dark sky, and the snow appearing beneath the lamplights.

"Tohru, want to head down to the river?"

Tohru looked up in awe. "It's kind of cold, isn't it?"

"Freezing water always seems to have a gorgeous gleam to it, I think … " he suddenly winked. "Worthy of a painting, even. And I don't feel like going home yet."

Tohru's heart got a quick flash of guilt when she thought about the painting she was working on currently. She was so involved in the final product that not only was her friends noticing, but Yuki was to. Every once in a while he would hold her hand and pull back to see pencil soot covering his fingers. And every time he joked about her sketch she felt guilty … she wouldn't be sketching if it weren't for a certain man …

But over the last few weeks she had been training her mind to jump away from any thoughts of him. It was easier – and nicer to Yuki – that way.

"Alright, I guess we can go down for a while."

The walk to the park was quick, about five or ten minutes. The open clearing had a pathway next to the waterfront, a few benches scattered around. There was a couple passionately locking lips on one of those benches, and both members of the other party watched the two adamantly, before looking at each other and laughing nervously. They parted slightly and continued walking down the pathway … Tohru noticed all the beauty of nature around her, the same way she had noticed the beauty back on the street. The shine of melted flakes on the wet ground, the sparkle that the snow seemed to have, the way light reflected off the ground so easily that it didn't seem like night … the sky was bright. She stared around in amazement at all of it …

Yuki stopped for a moment to watch her. She must not realize half the faces she makes when she's thinking … it was adorable and awing. Tohru had the same wonder in her eyes like a child …

Earlier in the day Yuki had uploaded some pictures he took onto his computer at work from their skating trip a few days ago. She had been so clumsy that night, but that only meant he had gotten to hold her much more often than normal. And as he stared at those photos, he couldn't help but think of how happy he was. How happy he was to have decided to go meet this random girl. He had never been so infatuated with anyone before … Tohru was a gift. Who from, he did not know … but he should find out soon and send them a bottle or wine, or a keesh or something.

He walked up behind her, his boots crunching into the fresh snow, and gently he placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned to look at him, smiling … and soon noticed his eyes were moving closer. Almost before she could prepare herself, he kissed her, sweetly on the lips …

8-----------------8

"The river valley? In the winter?" Uo asked.

"I have to admit it's a little odd," Tohru said meekly. "But … " she suddenly sighed like a Southern Belle. "It was a good move."

Hana sighed and stirred the stick of her midnight coffee. "Yes, it may have been an idle snogging spot, but now you're shivering and sniffling," she pointed out.

Tohru shrugged, rubbing her hands together. "It was worth it."

Uo rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if you have snot dripping and you're puking tomorrow morning … I'll still welcome you with open arms."

Tohru smiled at her approval, before stretching her arms above her head and announcing she was going to her room to work on her assignment. The girls simply nodded and said goodnight; Tohru had locked herself in her room for at least an hour a day lately, since she was so close to being done. It was nerve racking how close she was … and then again when she thought about it, as she sat down at her desk in her room, she had never worried this much about a sketch in her life. Why? Even when she was preparing for her college portfolio she didn't concentrate this hard, nor was she so picky about detail.

But the answer was simple and she knew it; in case _he_ saw it, she wanted him to be proud.

She waited for her mind to jump to a different subject … but it didn't. That only worked when Yuki was around. So she sat there, pencil in hand, drawing in front of her, and confusion in her heart.

8------8

The next morning, after few hours of rest, she told herself to focus on being productive – there would be time for worry and paranoia later. Today was a day to focus on first, finishing the pencil sketch of her drawing, and two, doing the laundry, considering it was her turn to do it and she didn't even have anything to clean to wear. And if one can't find a pair of clean underwear how is one going to figure out the rest of her life?

So, she grabbed the stack of clothes in the corner, climbed down the stairs, and threw them into the already overflowing laundry basket. Then she pulled on a warm coat, grabbed her sketchbook and a set of pencils and set off for the Laundromat.

8------8

Kyo dumped his garbage bag onto the floor of West Ling's Laundromat, sorting out the basics – lights, darks and underwear. The Laundromat was fairly clean for a downtown establishment. It was a long skinny room, the washing machines lining the long walls and the dryers sitting back to back in a row down the middle. Chairs were set up in the aisles between and on them Kyo sorted his clothes. He hated doing laundry but since he was on his own he didn't have a choice but to wash it himself. Part of him cursed Yuki for living in the main house and having servants and maids to take care of it for him, but he told himself that that is one of the factors that made him lazy and an asshole.

While he was at it he cursed Shigure for waking him up at the crack of dawn and demanding him to wash his clothes. He said if he had to spend another day around him smelling funky he would personally shoot him in the foot.

_I know he's trying to get me motivated but I wish he would just back off,_ he thought as he stuffed them all into different machines and turned them on with his dozens of quarters.

And now he had nothing to do for twenty minutes. And then another thirty in the dryer. Perfect. What was one to do? He could think about how crappy his life was. He could think about the girl he lost. He could reflect on the jealousy he felt when he looked over Yuki's shoulder the other day to see pictures of the asshole and the angel skating together … but he owed it to Shigure to be productive. He looked around dully, for something entertaining, and noticed the magazine rack on the wall up at the back where the desk and dry-cleaning service was. He went up to it and picked up a People Magazine …. From 1999. He sighed, noting the boy bands and one-hit-wonders on the front cover. "Enh, nothing wrong with a trip down memory lane," he thought out loud.

8---------8

_In any other world  
__You could tell the difference  
__And let it all unfurl  
__Into broken remnants_

_Smile like you mean it  
__And let yourself let go_

8---------8

Tohru sneezed the minute she got inside the room, shivering from the cold outside. She pulled the laundry bag behind her and into the room, dumping it onto the floor on the other side of the room. She was an expert on laundry – she didn't hate chores, she actually enjoyed them. And when you're experienced you know tricks to make it faster. Having about five or six small loads only takes fifteen minutes to wash and twenty to dry. So, humming all the way, she did her business and set up the machines, before sitting down and wiping out her sketchbook.

8----------8

_Cuz it's all  
__In the hands  
__Of the bitter, bitter man  
__Say goodbye  
__To the world you thought you lived in  
__Take a bow  
__Play the part  
__Of a lonely, lonely heart  
__Say goodbye  
__To the world you thought you lived in_

8-----------8

_Crazy humming laundry people_, he thought to himself, thankful for the quiet. His magazine bored him to tears and it was driving him nutty. Thankfully his machines buzzed off. He jumped up and yanked out all the soaking laundry, high-jumping his chair to stuff his things into the dryer. The sooner he got out of there the better.

8----------8

_I tried to live alone  
__But lonely is so lonely alone  
__So human as I am  
__I had to give up my defenses  
__So I smiled and tried to mean it  
__To make myself let go_

8-----------8

Wow. She finished.

Pulling off her headphones, Tohru scanned the picture before her. No smudges, no blots, just perfect lines with the right expressions. She held up her book and looked at it. She needed to see it from a distance. And she suddenly noticed that her laundry was done, possibly for ages, and she had been too engrossed in her work to hear it buzz. _Ah well,_ she thought. _Not like I__'__m in a hurry._

She noticed no spot to put up her art on the washing machines – but the dryers were about waist-height. She turned and set the book up on top of the machines behind her, the book in a v-shape, and stepped back a bit to admire it. There was nothing wrong with it, not a bit. She felt like screaming for joy. Finally, something she could hand in and not get a mediocre mark! Something she'd be proud to hang up on the wall in her house!

Something …. that was falling over and about to hit the floor that was bound to have old Tide and Bleach stains on it.

8------------8

_Cuz its all  
__In the hands  
__Of a bitter, bitter man  
__Say goodbye  
__To the world you thought you lived in …_

8-------------8

She gasped and ran forward, catching it right before it hit. She sighed in relief and stood up straight –

to see Kyo, opening the dyer on the opposite side, who had looked up at the noise.

Tohru dropped the book on her own accord now. Her breath caught in her throat. _Oh my god._

Kyo gulped. _Holy Shit. _

8--------8

_Say goodbye  
__To the world you thought you lived in …_

8---------8

... After a long awkward silence Kyo finally cleared his throat, still staring wide-eyed at her, and said, "H-Hi."

At the sound of his voice alone Tohru's heart finally resumed normal speed – and then double-timed. Her face burned and she replied, "H-H-Hi." She could barely think. She could hardly fathom that this was happening, let alone think of anything intelligent to say, except …

"You're, you're the one who-"

"Yeah," Kyo finished for her, knowing what she would ask.

She numbly nodded. So it was him. This wasn't some daydream – this was the real thing. "And," she gulped. "And you're the one who left the note-"

"Yeah," Kyo nodded again.

She nodded back. They stared at each other in utter quiet. Not awkward silence, mind you – but more like shock and awe. This time around Tohru had more opportunity to stare into his eyes, take in his facial features and marvel at the orangeness of his hair. Kyo had the chance to take in her pretty face, the eyes that Yuki always bragged about … and the sketchbook in her hands.

Suddenly Tohru thought of something. "Uh-um," she muttered, making him jump at the break in silence. "I-I finished it."

She didn't even need to say what it was. Kyo knew. She turned the sketchbook around and presented the picture. It was a mother holding her child against her chest, smiling down into his thin hair, with the sunset behind them. Kyo smiled, taking it in and then smiling at her. "Its gorgeous."

His smile instantly warmed her heart and she couldn't help but grin. She pulled her sketchbook up to her nose to cover her mouth – even in her out-of-body experience she could tell she was grinning like an idiot. Tohru blushed. "Thank you."

Kyo stopped smiling when she covered her face. He suddenly reached out a hand and Tohru's heart jumped at his nearness.

"Don't … " he started. "Don't hide it."

A jolt of guilt hit her heart. That was almost the exact same line that Yuki had said to her once. She lowered her book but only to reveal a frowning face … one on the verge of tears.

Kyo blinked in surprise, wondering what he had done to upset her –

- and then his motherf(beepbeepBEEPbeepBeep)ing cell phone went off.

He cursed out loud and pulled it out of his pocket, flipping it open. "Yea, what?!"

"_Is that how you address your chief?_"

Kyo froze. Fuuuuuuuck. He cleared his throat and turned away from the girl for a moment. "Agent Kyo, speaking, sir," he mumbled.

"_That__'__s better. Now __…__just thought I__'__d let you know this is your cousin Shigure. Now imagine of that really WAS the chief __–__ you__'__d be screwed right? So don__'__t answer your phone like that again!__"_

He could almost hear the bastard smiling on the other side. He growled and said, "I'm hanging up on you-"

"_No, don't! Kyo they moved the exam time from three this afternoon to Noon! You've got to get down here!_"

He dropped the phone.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

He turned back to Tohru, who was staring at him, perplexed. He couldn't believe he was doing this … "I-I've got to go," he mumbled, pulling all of his clothes, wet or clean, out of the machines and into his laundry bag.

Tohru's eyes widened again. Leaving? But … after so long … she stared at him in silence. What if she never saw him again? What was she do to – continue dating Yuki, on the grounds that he had saved her from an intoxicated driver? … This was an answer … if she thanked him now; she wouldn't feel guilty, would she?

"U-Um! … Kyo-san?" she exclaimed as she closed up the bag. He looked up at her expectantly, bending down on one knee to pick up his fallen phone. She must've heard his name.

Tohru could feel her face burning, but she had to get it out. "I wanted to s-say … thank you!" she exclaimed. "For that day … when you – you pushed me out of harms way … " she calmed down and pulled her book up again. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Kyo stood up and … acted on instinct, like the first time he met her. He walked over to her and reached out, his hand touching hers.

There. She felt it. A jolt bigger than magic.

He pushed down gently on her hand, till the book was down from her face … and he smiled. "You're welcome," he said simply.

They stared once again into each others eyes. He didn't want to move from that spot – he could stare at her eyes for eons … until he noticed the time on his watch, on the hand holding hers. It was 11:30.

Kyo couldn't stop himself from grimacing and running to the door. He paused, feeling like he shouldn't leave her again simply by running away … but what could he do? He stared back at her, and remained silent … before running out the door.

Tohru stood frozen in the moment … before running to the door herself and opening it, watching him run down the street.

That guilt that was supposed to have left?

It was there … she felt like she had cheated on Yuki in such a horrible way, and simply doing what she originally planned to do to the officer that had naved her wasn't redemption. And when he held her hand … dear god she felt faint. So maybe this was guilt …

… or was it desire that was there all along?

She groaned and knocked her head against the door frame. Crap.

8--------------8

TBC


	7. Soul's Vacant

8---------------8

**911 Chapter 7**  
_She's so vacant, her souls taken_

8----------------8

"Congrats, Kyo," the exams officer stated as he handed the boy his results. "You have the highest mark in the class."

"Repetition is the mother of skill, sir," he replied lazily, and the officer had to smirk.

While the other students crowded around each other anxiously awaiting their own results, Kyo walked past them sullenly, past his younger cousins, down the empty hall, out into the main floor and sat at his desk. Sure, he had done well on his test, and that was reason to celebrate ...

... but the fact that she remembered him was better than any passing exam.

He sunk his head into his arms and sighed in misery. Turning his head a bit, he saw his bag of dirty laundry sitting on the floor where he had left it, in a mad dash to make it in time to take the test ... it was so hard to pick up his belongings and run out of that room, and yet he did it … and it was now ranking as one of the biggest regrets of his life.

_Tohru ..._

8-----------8

Hana and Uo stared at the pile of completed laundry on the bottom step. And they didn't mean to sound lazy, or like spoiled brats. Its just ... the laundry was shoved right back into the dirty hamper bag. Tohru was usually famous for folding all their clothes neatly and putting them on the couch when she got home. This time around though, while the other two roommates were sitting at the coffee table working on their homework, they only saw the girl come inside, drop the bag at her feet and trudge upstairs.

They stared at each other. That was over an hour ago. They hadn't heard a peep from the girl.

Uo looked over at the bag of dirty clothes, and then up at the disappearing stairs leading to the second floor. She frowned. "I hope she's okay," she muttered.

Hana looked back to her, tearing her eyes off the stairs. "For your laundry's sake?" she asked.

"NO, for real." She leaned back to rest on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. She furrowed her brows in thought. "What could be bugging her?"

Normally no one would psychoanalyze a person for not completing the chore of laundry, but this was Tohru, a girl that LIKED housework, that was so predictable that any little thing out of the ordinary was catastrophic. The last time the girl wasn't working like clockwork was when her mother had passed away.

Hana put her pen down on her textbook and folded her hands in her lap. "Could it be problems with Yuki?" she brainstormed. " ... no, of course not ... she saw him last night, and she seemed fine."

"I dunno," Uo said speculatively. "I think ... there's something more."

Hana raised an eyebrow (which is pretty epic considering she doesn't make that many facial expressions to begin with.) "What do you mean?" she asked.

Uo looked up the stairs in silence for a moment, making sure there was no sign of their friend. Once the coast was clear, Uo leaned forward across the table and spoke with a low voice.

"You remember the day of the accident, the cop that saved Tohru-" she murmured.

Hana, intrigued, leaned forward as well, but shook her head. "You mean Yuki-"

"No, I don't."

Hana's eyes widened. Uo's shifted back to the stairs for a moment, before she continued. "I remember who helped her up to her feet, Hana. It wasn't some dark eyed prince ... it was a kid with orange hair."

Hana tilted her head. "How is that possible? Are you sure?"

"I am so positive - I swear on the life any children I may have in the future," Uo stated.

Hana stared up at the stairs. "When did you realize-"

"When he came over to drive us to school," Uo stood up and picked up her textbook. She stared over at the stairwell again. "I knew it wasn't him. But who is he? She was supposed to have dinner with that cop, and ended up with a totally different dude? It doesn't make sense."

Hana frowned. "Oh Tohru ... what have you gotten yourself into?"

8--------------8

Tohru rolled over in her bed, to face the window. She stared at the darkness, and at the falling snowflakes illuminated from the orange streetlights.

She had thanked him. She had done what she always intended to do.

And yet she felt no better. She felt guilty. For thinking about Yuki, for thinking about him …

_No, _she suddenly thought. _I don't have to call him 'him' anymore ... he has a name. It's Kyo ... Kyo..._

8-------------8

_A few days later ..._

8--------------8

The weather had become horribly treacherous the last few days. Snow was piled up so high there were snow plows out every morning noon and night. The girls missed most of their classes – the only way to make them on time was if they slept on campus every night (which some students resorted to doing).

And while the winds were blustering outside, and while most of the art students wore their parkas in the chilly studio while they drew, Tohru focused on the canvas before her, paintbrush in hand, applying delicate strokes to the hairline of the mother. She was well on her way into her project, while most of the students were still in the sketching phase of their own work. Her teacher had given her nods and smiles of approval often.

It had taken her a few days but Tohru had gotten into the frame of mind so that when she painted her masterpiece, and listened to her surprise CD, she wouldn't think of hi- … Kyo. She was able to focus on her life. Last night she was in a funk once again, but she told herself that when she woke up in the morning, she wouldn't think about it anymore. She _did _thank him. She had done her duty. Her next task was to focus on her school and her life, and on Yuki. Hopefully being selfish for once would work.

She wouldn't let herself think of what she was missing out on anymore. She would be grateful; grateful for her friends, for her talent, grateful for the perfect boy the fates had given her.

Her friends had begun to notice this change. When Tohru sat with Uo and Hana during breaks or lunch, she would be so bubbly and so focused on Yuki and her project that they could only continue to think that something was wrong. The theories from the previous night came up when it was just the two of them. They wouldn't dare mention to Tohru that they knew what was up until they had hard facts.

Even Yuki was noticing the change and he had only been going out with her for a month.

He rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he looked across the table at her – he had taken her out to the same restaurant they'd met at, celebrating their one-month anniversary together. The smile hadn't left her face yet that night – and that worried him. There was not one moment of embarrassment, not one moment of clumsiness from her the whole night. It wasn't like her.

Her smile widened for a moment as the waiter set down her refill and she turned to Yuki. Again, even under his interrogating gaze, she had a grin. "What's wrong?" she asked lightly.

Yuki sighed and mumbled, "I feel I should be asking you that."

_He can only hold her for so long  
The lights are on, but no one's home  
She's so vacant, her soul is taken  
He thinks, what's she running from?_

Tohru raised an eyebrow – for the first time in days she had a moment that wasn't cheerful. She shook her head lightly. "I'm fine, Yuki," she lamely answered in a quiet voice.

Yuki looked her over for a moment – he took in the slowly fading smile and the conflict in her eyes. Her still frame … her trembling lip.

_How can he have her heart  
When it got stole  
Though he tries to pacify her  
Whats inside her never dies_

Finally he exhaled and reached across the table with both hands. Tohru stared at them for a moment before placing both of hers in them. He squeezed them light. "Tohru," he said.

She looked up at him.

"I've noticed," he began slowly. "That you've been … somewhere else lately. And you aren't acting the same as you used to."

Tohru's smile disappeared. She had been found out?

"But I want you to know," he muttered, his thumb rubbing against the backs of her hands. "That first, you can always talk to me," he lifted both of her hands, brushing his lips against her left knuckles. "And that you can be yourself around me." He kissed her right hand, before smiling up at her. "Okay?"

Her lip trembled for a moment, but she caught herself before she burst into tears. Despite the pain she had in her heart for lying to him, she was able to smile back, a bit more tenderly than her previous grin, and whisper, "Thank you, Yuki."

_Even if she's content in his warmth  
She gets pained with urgency  
Urgent kisses  
The miss misses  
The man that he longs to be_

8---------------8

The next morning Uo and Hana came downstairs to see that Tohru was already awake. The looked wide eyed from her, to the boxed lunch she was making on the counter, to the breakfast for two laid out on the kitchen table, and then to the clock. It was 10 in the morning – how could she have done this all already?!

"Morning, Tohru?" Uo asked. "When did you get up?"

"Around eight," the girl replied as she snapped the lid into the plastic tray. She slid open a nearby drawer and pulled out a large handkerchief, attempting to wrap the food up. "I figured I should get started early."

Hana thanked her for the food before sitting down and beginning to eat. Uo glared at her for not putting up a bigger front to the madness their best friend had been consumed by. "Um, who's the lunch for?" she asked.

"It's for Yuki," Tohru answered. "I'm bringing it to him today. To make up for being … inattentive lately."

The girls looked at each other quickly. There was trouble in paradise?

"Anywho," Tohru announced loudly in the silence. "Enjoy your breakfast!" she called as she headed for the door – and the girls noticed she had her coat on already. "I'll be back after lunch!"

8----------8

"Kyo?" Shigure asked.

The boy looked up from his cup of noodles. "Yes?"

"You know how I wanted you to stop being mopey?"

"Yes?"

"Stop it. Because now you're just being bitchy?"

Kyo flicked his chopstick so his noodle broth would shoot in the direction of his cousin. Shigure flinched as the hot water hit his skin. "I'm serious!" He argued, grabbing a napkin to wipe the spill. "You're just getting mad at everyone. I preferred the silence." He looked up with a puppy-dog-like frown. "I'm not going to eat with you anymore if you keep abusing me."

Kyo rolled his eyes. The last comment his cousin had given him about his attitude had ended with Kyo's inattentiveness to bitching at Yuki. And that had irked him, so he was pulling double-duty on the nagging lately. It kept his mind off her.

"If you tell me next week that you want me to be bitchy again I'll pour a whole pot of ramen down your pants," Kyo warned him.

Shigure rolled his eyes as he slid his empty sushi case off the table and into the garbage beside the desk. "Well," he announced. "Always a pleasure," he saluted the boy and headed back to work, heading towards the elevators …

… just in time for Yuki to sit back at his desk.

"Just so you know, Akito's watching your grades carefully this time," Yuki warned him.

Kyo glared at him. "Oh, did you just get back from your pow-wow with the boss?"

Yuki didn't move an inch; he simply stared at his cousin with a serious expression. "I'm serious, Kyo. I don't know what he might do if you don't pass again."

Kyo finally dropped the act. He raised his eyes. "He … he wouldn't kick me off the force, would he?"

"I'll try to stop him," Yuki said, turning to his computer. "You entertain me too much for me to let you go."

Kyo flicked his noodle water in his direction just for spite.

8----------8

_I told myself  
__Today was gonna be the day  
__No more excuses because I knew exactly what to say_

Tohru stammered, "U-Uhm, I'm serious. I know him."

The lady in uniform behind the desk raised her eyebrows. "So do all the other girls showing up with boxed lunches. Look, you're really wasting my valuable time-"

"For once I could not be more honest," Tohru interrupted. She had just walked through the snow for half an hour only to be told she couldn't see Yuki, because the lady thought she was one of his stalkers?! Firstly, she didn't know Yuki had crazed fangirls following him to work – _I guess that's why he never pulls a shift on campus _- and what did this-this-secretary know?

_Was gonna make my play  
__but just like yesterday  
My mind erased and I let the moment slip away_

"Please, if you just call him, and tell him Tohru Honda's here-"

"Tohru?"

She paused at the unfamiliar voice saying her name. Turning to the direction, she saw a man step out of the elevator. He was in his late twenties, but still had boyish, mischevious features. He grinned as he stepped up to her, and she only stared up at him – he was a staggering 6'3" to her 5'2". She gulped. "Um, yes?"

"You're Tohru Honda?" he asked. "Yuki's girlfriend?"

She nodded feebly – only to be scooped into a bear hug. He laughed in her ear and turned to the girl at the counter, muttering, "She's with me." He turned back to Tohru and introduced himself. "I'm Shigure Sohma – Yuki's cousin."

Tohru's eyes widened and she smiled at him. "Oh! Hello!"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, announcing, "C'mon, I'll take you to him. He's in the office, thankfully." And then lead her to the elevators. "You're as cute as he said, definitely."

She blushed and muttered thanks. She felt good around him. _I guess meeting his family won't be so bad._

8------------8

Just as Kyo was considering throwing a whole noodle at Yuki's computer, therefore frying it, his enemy's phone rang. He picked it up, listened, raised his eyebrows and set the phone down. "Shigure says "Don't Move"?"

Kyo rolled his eyes … for the eighth time that day.

8------------8

While heading up to the third floor, Shigure tried to start a conversation, only to make the moment uncomfortable.

"So, I was the operator you talked to that day," He offered up.

Tohru, actually confused, went, "Oh?"

"The day you called in with the hat."

And in a quick instant Tohru hated him – it was partially his fault that … that _he _didn't show up to the dinner. _No_ she told herself. _No, it's not his fault. It's your own fault. _She simply nodded and smiled, not giving a response. Her words would disappoint her if she let them. Her fingers tightened on the fabric that held her boxed lunch, though.

_Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone,  
But I cant get past the dial tone  
__Racking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I cant keep going this way_

They got off on the third floor, and Tohru looked around in amazement. She'd never been inside a police station before … it was weird.

8-----------8

Kyo had been staring around absentmindedly, not in a hurry to get his lunch finished or to return to paperwork … and he noticed Shigure, getting off the elevator, and thought of the "Don't Move" message –

and saw Tohru looking around in awe.

"SHIT," he muttered loudly, instantly dropped down to the floor. His noodles fell all over his desk.

Yuki turned to him and looked at him strangely. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

But Kyo didn't hear him – he was already crawling away from the desks, until he got far enough away to get to his feet and run with his head ducked, past the other cubicles (and the other officers and deputies looking at him like he was a loony) until he reached the far wall, opening an office door and closing it sharply behind him.

Panting, he stuck his fingers in between the blinds and pulled them apart, staring out at the floor … and at the girl. Yuki had stopped staring at him – Shigure had called out his name – and he was standing, smiling.

Tohru had seen him and ran up to him. When she reached him, she presented the box in her hands – a lunch? – and grinned up at him. He smiled wider and took her face in his hands, dipping his head … and softly kissing her …

_CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips I've never kissed  
And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed  
CRUSHED,  
By the softest hands I've never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that I've ever felt  
CRUSHED,  
That I haven't ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so I'm left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby I'm so crushed  
_

Kyo pulled his fingers from the blinds and looked away, breathing in sharply. Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

"… can I help you, Kyo?"

His eyes widened and he turned out. Little had he known, he had just entered the office of the chief of police. Akito was sitting behind the desk, an eyebrow raised. Kyo gulped. _Oh crap._

8-----------8

"Tohru, this tastes amazing," Yuki said after swallowing another spring roll. He offered the first tray to Shigure, who had been snacking from 'Yuki's' lunch. Tohru smiled in embarrassment, while Shigure asked (with a mouth full of food), "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Well," Tohru said matter-of-factly. "When my mother passed away, I kind of had to learn to cook. She didn't cook that much – well, she didn't cook _well_ when she was alive, but at least there was more motivation to make things that tasted good."

Yuki paused, staring up at her. "I didn't know your mother passed away."

She blanked for a moment. "Oh … I guess I never mentioned it."

"How long ago?"

"About five years now," she pondered. He suddenly reached up and held her hand. But she squeezed back easily. "I'm fine."

He smiled back. _My girl's a trooper._

8-------------8

" … so you understand my concern?"

Kyo nodded solemnly. Chief Akito had decided that while Kyo was in his office, he would give the boy his own version of Yuki's warning regarding his tests and exams.

"So please, Kyo, focus this time around? Don't let anything distract you. I don't know if I should've given you this last chance."

"I am grateful, sir," Kyo pressed. "Trust me, I'm doing better this time around than I have in the past."

"Prove me wrong, then," Akito said, bending his head over his desk once more.

Kyo took that as his cue to leave. He stood up, sighing, saluting for a moment before walking to the door. He stared up at the clock. That lecture had taken twenty minutes – he gripped the door handle, pulling it open. Surely she was gone by now –

"- oh, and this is Kyo."

His eyes widened in horror as he turned towards the sound of Yuki's voice –

… and Tohru stared at him wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open a bit from shock. Yuki hadn't seen her expression as he continued, "Another one of my cousins."

Her eyebrows rose and he bit his lip. _Crap infinity. _

**----TO BE CONTINUED----**

Songs: "He Can Only Hold Her" by Amy Winehouse. I hate the woman and her lifestyle, but when a fan suggested the song I had to use it.

"Crushed" by Rosette. Old old pop song, but I like it.


	8. Can you turn my black roses red?

A/N: hi guys ... hell of a month let me tell you ... heres the brief recap of what happened to me. 1) Reno'd room - unplugged writing computer and placed downstairs for about a week. 2) Got laptop! Whoot! 3) after setting up laptop, decide to plug old machine back in to transfer stories and whatnot to laptop. 4) ... old machine will not turn on. 5) Aikou's creative soul dies and breaks at this. Mourns for two weeks while parentals try to figure out solution. 6) Mother, oh wonderful glorious mother, borrows external hard-drive from guy at work and gets my hard-drive onto main computer! Stories now in laptop! And being backed up every damn day!! So yes, that's why it's been even LONGER than usual. But like I mentioned before, I'm heading to school for a professional writing course, so now I'm improving my style and whatnot! Here's my first update of many! Enjoy!

PREVIOUSLY

"_- oh, and this is Kyo."_

_His eyes widened in horror as he turned towards the sound of Yuki's voice – _

… _and Tohru stared at him wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open a bit from shock. Yuki hadn't seen her expression as he continued, "Another one of my cousins."_

_Her eyebrows rose and he bit his lip. _Crap infinity_. _

**Chapter 8 – What Hurts The Most**

There he was. In the last place she would think to look for him – the logical side of her brain slapped her; how else would someone have access to a policeman's uniform? But there he was. Standing five feet from her … and her boyfriend.

Initially Tohru wanted to scream in surprise … then in shock … and then in horror at the situation. But rather than having to explain her reasoning for screams, Tohru quickly closed her gaping mouth and in desperation jutted her hand forward. It took all of her will power, and even crushed her heart a little, to say in a steady voice, "Nice to meet you."

Kyo took her in – her snow-wet hair, her quivering lips, her shocked blue eyes - and attempted to keep his wince internal, but realized if he didn't want to be kicked off the force this moment he had to keep up the act. Clearing his throat, but unable to remain emotionless, he nodded and replied, "You too."

Tohru shivered as his hand reached out and shook hers. Her cheeks grew hot and she wished and prayed to the gods to cool her down.

"Kyo's training to be an officer," Shigure suddenly explained. Kyo jumped a little at the voice – he hadn't seen his cousin standing so close to them. "He got the highest mark in the class this last week!"

Kyo nodded stiffly – but his eyes were locked with Tohrus. In her eyes he saw confusion; in his she saw regret. Realizing they would be caught staring at each other Tohru quickly looked up at Shigure. "Oh?" she squeaked.

At that moment the office door that Kyo had recently left opened, and Akito stepped out. "Yes, actually," he agreed with Shigure's statement (Kyo jumped at the sound of the chief's voice, then turned red with embarrassment. He should not be this jumpy.) "Lets hope all goes smoother this time around, right, Kyo?"

Kyo narrowed his eyes at the demeaning superior. His chest tightened. "Yes sir," he grumbled with a curt nod.

Tohru bit her lip at the exchange. Why did she have the feeling that her knight in shining armour was the underdog of this family?

"And this is the girl that has had Yuki in a daze all these weeks?" Akito, for the first time that the cousins could ever recall, smiled, at the girl.

Tohru blushed in embarrassment at the idea, but nodded feebly. Yuki also looked a little uncomfortable, and told her, "This is Akito Souma, Chief of Police."

Tohru gaped for a moment before lighting up like a Christmas tree, bowing profusely and explaining what a great honor it was to meet him. The three continued nervous (on her part) chatter.

For Kyo, he just wanted to get away desperately.

Akito was asking her about the classes she was taking at college. Tohru spoke of her art lessons, but the whole time she felt Kyo's eyes on her.

"I heard you two enjoyed the arts show downtown then?" Akito asked. When she nodded, he continued, "Shigure was able to get those tickets for Yuki, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, well," Shigure added, with a smug grin. "I have connections."

If Tohru didn't know any better Yuki was glaring at his cousin. She nodded, "Yes, I enjoyed it. There were some amazing pieces."

Akito smiled. "Good … so I'm assuming you'll be Yuki's date for the Officer's Formal next month?"

Tohru blushed at the idea. Firstly, Yuki hadn't mentioned anything about a formal dinner. Secondly, the idea sounded like a lot of fun. She might be able to get a second use out of her high school prom dress after all … Thirdly … she couldn't handle any new information at the moment.

Yuki frowned at the chief. "I was going to ask her myself, you know," he muttered. "You know, _officially _and whatnot."

As usual Yuki was becoming more glorified by the minute … and all Kyo could think of was how his failing grades were mentioned in front of her. And now they're talking about long-term commitments.

_I can't stand this. _He muttered something incoherent to Shigure and headed off to his desk, head low.

Shigure stared at his retreating cousin oddly. He was acting … mopey again.

Tohru noticed him leave as well … and her own stomach tied itself into a knot.

He sat down at his desk and checked the clock. It was already one thirty – his shift was over. Thank God – he stood up as quickly as he sat down, picking up his backpack from underneath his desk and filling it with his paperwork from the day. Unfortunately he hadn't packed as quickly as he should have; the 'happy couple' was already nearing.

" … need to get back to work, but I'll call you tonight?"

"S-Sure! Yeah, call me … "

From the corner of his eye Kyo watched them as he zipped his bag up.

Yuki gently cupped Tohru's face in his hands, smiling down at her. "Thank you for the lunch – I loved it."

Tohru blushed, biting her lip awkwardly, until Yuki leaned forward …

Kyo slammed his chair under his desk, causing the couple to jump before anything happened. "I'm done for the day," he announced over his shoulder.

"Oh!" Yuki looked down at his watch, eyes widening at the time. " Kyo could you show her the way out? I'm late for a meeting and you know how twisted the halls get."

Kyo grimaced and stood rigidly. _Damn you, God_! Taking a deep breath, he turned to the two – and saw Tohru's face. She looked scared. She was not looking forward to time alone with him after this awkward (for lack of a better term) clusterfuck of a love triangle, he knew that much. But how could he say no? He knew enough about the girl to realize she would get lost on the way out.

"Sure," he said through clenched teeth. "C'mon."

Yuki frowned – his cousin was being more annoying than usual.

Tohru nodded, and took a step forward – only to feel Yuki's lips on her cheek. "Bye, hon."

Quickly she turned back to him, laughing nervously and telling him, "Bye! See you later," she ended lamely. Looking ahead, she saw Kyo and his retreating back. She gulped and thought, _This is hell. _

8--8

The two entered the elevator – they were alone. Kyo pressed the main floor button and stood back in silence, trying to sort things out in his head.

Tohru on the other hand was shaking. The silence was killing her. Her eyes kept darting back to him and the elevator screen. Every time they reached another level her heart skipped a beat. Should they talk about this now? What if they didn't get another chance to? What if someone overheard, though? Were there cameras or microphones in the elevator?

Three floors of silence later, she finally said, "Um-"

"Not here."

She gulped, stung by his abrupt answer, and kept silent.

On the fourth floor down some officers boarded. Kyo took a step closer to Tohru – he knew these boys. They were a bit party-hardy … and known for hitting on anything with a chest. The moment they began to board they were already staring at the girl with a grin – but Kyo shifted towards her, throwing them a look. His arm brushed against hers and a chill went up his spine.

… and she got a whiff of him. He smelt … fresh. Like pine. Like he had been running in the forest for days on end ... or just used pine-scented soup. She closed her eyes and relished the smell, sighing before she could stop herself. He stared at her in surprise, and when she opened her eyes to his stare she turned away, embarrassed. _This is hell,_ she thought again.

At long last the elevator reached the main floor. The men in uniform left first, then Kyo. She stepped out a while after he did. They would never have a chance to figure this all out. He was standing next to the exit already, pulling on his jacket and gloves. Tohru hadn't taken her coat off, so she simply dug out her toque and mitts and pulled them on. As she walked to the door, considering the idea of brushing him off forever and being done with it, she was surprised to see him hold the door for her. Glancing into his brown eyes for a moment, she nodded simple thanks and stepped out.

The storm had gotten worse. It was hard to see where your feet were going. She needed to get to the bus stop shelter – it was the only way she could get home without freezing – but she couldn't even see where the bus stop was. As she squinted against the cold, a gust of snow and icy harsh wind blew up and caused her to stop in her tracks, whimpering …

… a warm hand closed around hers. She looked up to see Kyo pulling her down the street, towards the bus stop. He had taken the bus for years – he knew where the little shelter was by heart. As he pulled her along the sidewalk he wasn't expecting a response …

She squeezed his hand back.

Wet snow had swirled up around the enclosure, creating a shadowed little room. The bus could come and go and they would barely notice. It was as private as the two could get.

Kyo pulled the hood of his jacket back, panting, cheeks red from the chill. Tohru coughed for a moment – the cold air had struck a nerve. They stood in silence for a moment, both catching their breath.

Finally she looked up at him defiantly. She wasn't going to 'brush this off' – if she didn't get closure she would go crazy. Boldly she said, "So."

Kyo looked over at her – his eyes were so warm she jerked a tad at his direct stare. He almost admired her attempt and acting stubborn ... but unknowingly he felt the same as her. They needed to clear everything up ...

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. " … you know … "

She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Those grades Shigure was talking about?"

Slowly, she nodded. This wasn't what she was 'so'ing about.

"I've been taking those tests for the last four years."

_Can I ask you a question please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed_

Her eyes widened – but she said nothing.

Kyo, unable to look at her, turned towards the snow-covered wall of the stall. "I've failed very time, each year getting that much closer to a pass, but never making it. I'm in the same class as kids that are entering high school, for fucks sake!" He suddenly punched the glass wall in frustration, causing Tohru to jump. Instantly he regretted this decision … but turned back to face her. Her heart gave a jump when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Yuki made it on the first try."

Her heart twisted. So she hadn't been imagining it before; when they had been talking with the chief it didn't simply seem like Yuki was being put on a pedastel ... he really was. And Kyo was the underdog.

"He was always better than me; at having the best grades, the best report card in school, the best family at home, the best _home_ … and a month ago," he gulped. "I just wanted to try it. See what it was like to … to be Yuki for a day. To see if it was worth it."

Silence.

Tohru suddenly took in the gravity of the situation. "You wore Yuki's uniform?"

Kyo nodded gravely.

Her jaw dropped. "That's why … why Yuki showed up. Because it was _his_ badge number."

More slowly, Kyo nodded.

_As twisted as it seems_

_I only feel love when it's in my dreams_

_So let in the morning light_

_Let the darkness fade away_

"And Shigure wouldn't know any better – he would think the hat was his because – well, it _is _his … but that wasn't the boy I met that day."

Kyo, feeling a bit weak, sat down on the bench, holding his head in his hands.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

Tohru stared at the walls outside in shock. She couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing positive, anyway. " … Impersonating an officer could – well, put you in jail!" she squeaked.

"Don't you think I realize that?" he groaned from his hands.

Staring down at his fallen form, she did realize that. That's why he's been so scared around her. He put everything on the line that day because of a stupid whim … even by saving her. And it was tearing him up.

He kept moaning. "Ugh – I wish I hadn't of done it – how could I have been so stupid-"

She frowned and stepped towards him. "Kyo ..."

The way she said his name caused his heart so skip a beat (because it was the first time those lips ever spoke his name), and he looked up when he felt her hands on his knees. She was kneeling before him, staring up at him with pleading eyes. She felt bad for his predicament but he took it differently.

His expression softened. "Oh, Tohru," he said (another first) and he quickly placed his hands over hers. "I didn't mean ... I regretted saving you ... I could never say that-"

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside_

_I could fill the deepest sea_

Tohru shook her head. "No, Kyo," she interrupted. "I am … so _grateful," _her voice broke down to a whisper, "that you were there that day. If that means we have to keep quiet, I don't care. I'm so glad I met you that day."

He stared at her, eyebrows drawing a bit in confusion. But her lips wouldn't stop. They continued to blabber on … and even though the voice in her head that had been ruling her actions for the past month was protesting, her heart was feeling freer with every word …

"I never would have met you if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have- … have gotten that wonderful mixed CD, or been able to paint that gorgeous picture, or anything if you hadn't done that! Please, please," she suddenly took hold of one of his hands, much to his (and her own) surprise. "Don't feel bad about that day."

He stared at her blankly – totally unsure as to what to do … she stared up at him so hopefully … like she cared … no one had ever looked at him that way … or at least, not for a very long time …

She finally pulled her gaze away from his, embarrassed for what she had said. Dear God, what had gotten into her-?

Suddenly there was a hand on the back of her head.

He gripped a fistful of her soft hair, pulling her forward.

And pressed his lips against her forehead.

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_My one last tear has come and gone_

_Time to let you love rain down_

_On me ..._

She gasped for a moment, frozen in place – before she could sink into the glorious feeling he pulled back, staring into her eyes.

In a low voice he told her, "I'll never regret meeting you, Tohru," pressing his forehead against hers.

All she could do was stare.

He pulled his eyes away, looking out the door. "Your bus is here."

She gaped, closing her mouth over and over again like a goldfish, speechless.

"Tohru, get on."

"Ah-"

"There won't be another one for an hour. Get on! Do you want to freeze?" he tried to sound light and joking. "Yuki would kill me if his girlfriend turned into an icicle..."

He stood up and took hold of her arms, pulling her to her feet. He almost had her outside the stall, but she gripped the wall and stopped. "Kyo!"

Kyo looked back at her. Panting, she asked, "U-Umm ... "

He raised his eyebrows, waiting.

Tohru's chest pounded. "For what its worth ..." she said. "I still want to be your friend."

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red ...

_Cause I feel like, I've never known love_

_I feel like_

_I've never known love ..._

_I feel like_

_I've never known_

_Love ..._

The idea of being in her friend-zone twisted his insides ... but he was a good actor. The idea of being near her seemed (at the moment) good enough ... he might be able to get over her that way ... he nodded. "I'd like that."

Tohru smiled, happy ... and in her glee she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

His breath caught in his throat, heat rushing to his face, and didn't even have a chance to hug her back when the bus driver honked.

She pulled away, smiling ... but with a few tears in her eyes. She quickly waved to the dumbstruck boy and hopped onto the bus. She didn't need to say anything else ... they both knew how it would be.

She would stay with Yuki, he would stay with his dream career … no one would ever know. The only way they knew each other was that she was his cousins girlfriend.

When she sat down all she could see of him was a shadow in the snow. And soon, he was gone.


	9. Even though there's another man

C'mon guys. Two new chapters in Two weeks. Say it. You love me. Mwahaha.

JulyPie – DID I SERIOUSLY?! XD THAT IS HILARIOUS I laughed really loud at that – and laughed again when I actually read it. TOTALLY ruins the mood, doesn't it? Lol I'm still getting used to writing on this new laptop, all the keys are somehow harder to find ...

Everyone else – of course that's not the last chap! How could I call myself a true Kyoru fan if I left it in the friend zone?! Psht people!!

CHAPTER 9

_And even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo ...  
- _My Boo, _Usher feat. Alicia Keys_

A few weeks passed. The snow continued to fall and the temperature continued to drop, bringing the Christmas Holidays closer and closer. The students fretted over the impending doom that final exams and projects brought. While some students were level-headed and focused on their studies, others were thinking about the rewarded three week vacation that followed, planning elaborate vacations to exotic destinations. The term "what happens in blank STAYS in blank" was becoming popular on the campus.

Tohru's spirits were miraculously high, despite the cold and the deadline for her final art project drawing near. Her mind was perfectly at ease; no longer was she held down from the guilt of this 'secret' she had now been forcing herself to forget. Once she had settled the deal with Kyo it was surprisingly easy to brush the whole thing off ... now she could focus on the more important things in life. Like her school work – her grades were quickly improving because her mind wasn't wandering off constantly. Or what she was going to wear to that Officer's Ball in a few weeks – she needed a formal dress for that one, meaning she would have to drag her girlfriends out and force them to be her fashion judges ... and now she could focus on her boyfriend, who was wonderfully caring and sensitive. Any girl would love to have that kind of guy (who also has such a respectful job). All was well in her world.

She came in on a Tuesday a week before Christmas, shaking the snow from her hair as she entered the station. With a big smile on her face, she headed towards the elevators, waving at the cop at the security desk who now recognized her and opened the elevator doors for her.

After a short ride up Tohru made her way through the cubicles, shifting and twisting perfectly from habit so she would appear in front of Yuki's desk.

The boy had been bent over his paperwork, and hadn't noticed the girl until he suddenly felt something kiss the top of his head. Careful to wait until she pulled back, he looked up and smiled at the sight of her. "Hey," he said. "Lunch time already?

"Yes sir," Tohru replied, pulling up his spare chair behind her. "And don't give me any 'I'm not hungry' nonsense. You work too hard and you're going to pass out if you don't eat regularly." She sat down and opened the tote bag she had been carrying around. She pulled out two bento boxes – one for him and one for her. She had been coming on a regular basis – two, maybe three times a week, to visit Yuki when he was working the day shift. This was her making an effort.

Yuki smiled wearily, knowing she was right, and pushed aside his papers. Every Tuesday and Thursday, no matter what the weather, be it storming and far below zero, he could always expect his girl coming through the doors to see him. His girl ... he was really starting to like the sound of that. He reached forward when she handed him the bento. "Thanks, Tohru," he said, opening the lid to be hit with the smell of spiced beef and rice. He hummed in delight ... she was such a good cook ... which, oddly, reminded him of an occasion coming up where they would need a cook. "Hey, Tohru, I've got a ques-"

"TOHRU!"

Suddenly, while the girl had been looking expectantly at Yuki, she was jumped from behind, arms wrapping tightly around her and squeezing. She yelped and nearly dropped her lunch. Shigure propped his head on her shoulder, pouting. "It's not fair! Yuki has such a wonderful girl AND great food!" When Tohru turned her head to stare at him, he suddenly winked at her. "How much would it take to steal you away, babe?"

The girl instantly blushed red and gaped for a moment, lost for words –

"Shigure, you're doing that 'creepy old man' thing again."

The trio looked over at Kyo, still bent over his paperwork, not even bothering to look up at them. Shigure raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What creepy old man thing?"

"The 'I Can Be Your Sugar Daddy' thing," Kyo replied, as he finished writing his last note and leaned back in his chair, arms across his chest. He finally looked at his older cousin with a flat expression. "Would you like to be known as the Sugar Daddy around here? Because I can arrange that quite easily."

Shigure stood up straight, releasing the embarrassed girl, and said, "Thanks Kyo. Thanks a lot."

The boy simply grinned as innocently as he could and began to pull his coat on, giving Tohru a wink. She smiled at him.

It was a slow process but she was learning a bit more about Kyo every day – todays lesson was obviously his ability to be a smart-ass. She watched him zip his jacket up and pull on his gloves. "Out for lunch again today?" she asked as casually as she could manage.

He nodded, not looking at her as he slung his bag on his shoulder. "Yeah, I couldn't make anything today ... "

Tohru frowned a little. Yet despite all the efforts, Kyo never stuck around long ... the only time she remembered him staying for more than ten minutes was the first time she came around for a lunch date. Didn't Kyo eat lunch? Or did he not have someone to pack one for him? Either way, she couldn't force him to stay, much as she wanted him to so she could talk to him and get to know him better. "It's pretty gross out – be careful, okay?" she warned.

As he started at her for a second she thought she saw something in his golden eyes ... but he simply nodded and began to head out. She watched his retreating back for a moment...

"Tohru?"

The girl jumped a little at the sound of his voice (afraid of being caught staring at his cousin (another fact she still couldn't wrap her head around)) and turned back to her boyfriend. Only he looked a little more excited than suspicious.

Chopsticks in hand he raised a piece of spiced beef to his mouth – and smiled happily at the taste. "Anyone ever tell you you're an amazing cook?" he asked.

Tohru smiled back, shrugging and looking down at her own box. She began to poke the food with her chopsticks. "I kind of have to cook ... when I was on my own for a while I had no choice, right?"

Shigure raised an eyebrow, at the words 'I had no choice', before settling into Yuki's other chair. "What are you talking about?"

Tohru looked up at the two, and said in a completely straight voice, "Oh, well, when my mother died when I was sixteen, I didn't really have a choice ... I _had _to learn how to cook ... no one else was there to do it for me ... and I guess I just got good at it."

Yuki stopped chewing. This information was entirely new. When Kyo had looked her up in the server he didn't say anything ... but now he figured he should've looked it up himself. Swallowing his bite, he leaned forward on the desk, staring intently at her. "Tohru ... didn't you live with anyone after ... it happened?"

Tohru nodded, completely oblivious to the mood in the room. "Oh, yeah, my grandpa found out about it eventually – he lived really far from us at the time – but until then I had to make my own way, right?"

Shigure blinked a few times – he was almost afraid to know the answer to his next question. "Where did you live?"

"In a tent, out in a field."

...

Both officers almost fell out of their chairs. Tohru noted their doomed expressions and froze up. This had been so long ago, she hadn't remembered how odd it sounded to another person when she told them. Quickly she waved her hands in front of her, trying to save face. "But it was only for a month or so! I swear!!"

Shigure suddenly started laughing, muttering the word 'unbelievable' every now and again. Yuki shook his head. This was ridiculous. A girl living out in a tent?! Who cares if it was only for a month or so?! It was wrong! So wrong! ... he suddenly stared at her in thought. She tensed up under his stare. _She's a trooper and she doesn't even know it,_ he thought. "Tohru?" he asked.

She tilted her head.

"Um, as I was about to ask you something before a certain someone interrupted," he threw a quick glare at his cousin, who attempted to look as innocent and nonchalant as possible ... or maybe he was totally oblivious to having interrupted the couple earlier. Tohru had to smirk at him, only remembering that he _had _been asking her a question moment before... when a hand covered hers.

She paused for a moment, and then looked to see Yuki holding her hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her skin. It tingled and sent a little shock up her arms. She looked up at his eyes and saw a very odd look in them. And fear struck.

Alarm bells went off in her head. What was he doing? A commitment pledge? Maybe he was surprisingly dense (like his older cousin) and was about to ask her to be his girlfriend NOW (and she may be shy, but she had enough sense to walk out of the station if he said something like that to her). Or maybe he was going ... to PROPOSE?! WAS HE INSANE?! They'd only be dating for ... for like ...

"Tohru, we've been dating for about a month and a half now," he began in a low voice ... with a tone that made Shigure look up in confusion.

Exactly! She thought. We've been dating for a month and a half! What are you doing?! She bit her lip to keep from shouting the things in her mind, but her eyes were still as wide as a deer caught in headlights.

Yuki looked away from her for a moment, and continued, stumbling over a few words. "And I realize it's a little soon, but ... it's been a wonderful month and a half ... at least, I think it has ..."

Shigure's expression flattened out, and he felt the need to interrupt in case he could stop something very awkward from happening. "Yuki what the hell are you talking about," he asked monotonously.

Yuki glared at him. "I'm getting to that ... " finally he sighed and stared Tohru in the eyes. "Tohru ... "

Tohru didn't respond. She was still in Deer mode.

"Would you be willing ... to spend Christmas with my family?"

" ... enh?"

0--0

At the deli shop across the road the boy stared at his sandwich, eating it slowly. It was very bland and his stomach was in such knots he didn't want to eat it anyway. As he sat at the counter that ran along the windows he stared across the street at the entrance of the station, watching, waiting for the all clear sign ...

Kyo hadn't exactly forgotten to pack a lunch. He simply needed to get out of the station ... at least when she was there.

When she had first gave him the proposal at the bus shelter he had agreed. This rule should have allowed them to be around each other with no awkward feelings, right? They would smile, greet each other, exchange a few words and be on their way. He had the same enthusiasm about the situation as he had – no secret weighing down his thoughts whatsoever. Or so he thought.

He soon realized that the secret that was no longer occupying his thoughts was only hiding another secret – this time it was known only to Kyo. When Tohru first came to the station, his eyes perked up at the sight of her ... but he soon realized it wasn't to see him. That boxed lunch in her hands wasn't for him. That kiss on the nose wasn't for him. It was for her boyfriend, not her guy-friend. And as much as he hated to admit it he cringed everytime he saw the two get intimate or exchange PDA.

He had this burning hatred for his cousin in his stomach – and it was much stronger than anything that had set off a dispute between the two before. He tried to ignore it, since he had no idea why he felt this way, and pretended to be working through his lunch hour whenever she was there. There would be the occasional greeting, or exchange of words, but he tried to appear as busy as possible.

And during one lunch when she made Yuki noodles, holding the chopsticks to his mouth for him playfully, he had a jealous thought that led to a horrifying realization.

The thought was, as he had stared at his blissfully happy cousin, _that should be me._

The horrifying realization was, as he had looked wide eyed at the smiling girl,_ I'm jealous ... because I'm falling for her._

Everytime she smiled, or giggled, or even when she was clumsy and fell over simple objects ... his heart, which had been a bit dormant over the last few years, started to flutter. His need to see her conflicted with his hate of her purpose of visiting being Yuki. On the day of that horrific realization his brain continued to blurt out thoughts that only he could hear, but was embarrassed nonetheless.

_I should be holding her. _

_I should be kissing her. _

_I should be the one holding her hand. _

_She should be mine. _

_I need her. _

_I want her._

And that was when he grabbed his coat and ran out of the office without a word.

He leaned his head forward, but instantly flinched back when his skin connected with the freezing cold glass. He scowled at it for a moment before returning to his sandwich. This was the eighth time in two weeks that he had to run out of work. He refused to let himself be around her. The longer he was, the higher risk of... well, losing control

He sighed again, hanging his head in shame. _There's no risk, the damage is already done. _

_I think ... I love her. _

"Bud, you okay?"

Kyo started and looked up in surprise at the waitress holding the coffee pot. She stared down at him with worried eyes ... god she was tall. And looked a little tough. Why would she be asking if he was okay? "Every time you come in here you're a mopey little kid," she stated jokingly. "What's up, carrot-top?"

Inwardly he groaned. _Why does everyone use the word 'mopey' with me? And why carrot-top?? _"It's ... nothing."

The waitress laughed. "Hah! Like hell it is." She suddenly took the seat next to him, setting the coffee pot down sharply, and stared at him intently ... as if, if she continued staring, he would eventually spill.

And it was true. He soon figured out that she wouldn't leave until he gave her _something_. " ... girl problems."

She let out a satisfied laugh, flipping her blonde hair off her shoulder. "It always is. What's up?" Her face went serious again. "She's cheating on you? With another guy? Or girl? Or she's got a bun in the oven?"

He scowled at her. "NO!" What the hell was wrong with this chick?! Quickly his eyes scanned the diner. No other officers ... for the moment. Sighing, he answered in a low voice, "The girl of my dreams is dating my cousin."

She stared in surprise for a moment ... and much to his own her expression changed to a sad smile. "Oh, muffin," she patted his back. "Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all, eh?"

At this point he raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't get you."

"Well what's the big deal, carrot-top? Can't she change her mind and give you a shot?"

"Why do you keep calling me carrot-top?"

The girl ignored him. "Look, I'll tell you something I tell everyone – you'll regret something you _didn't do _more than something you _did._"

He scoffed, staring out the window ... and thought about the words. Would he regret going to her, telling her how he felt, asking if he had a shot in hell, only to be rejected? ... for a while, yes ... but at least he wouldn't be wondering 'what if' ... which was the inevitable regret he would have if he never spoke to her about it ...

.. and suddenly he remembered thinking that exact same worldly advice when he was going to the school, CD tucked in his jacket, Tohru's locker combination in hand ...

Sighing, he leaned his head against the window again, this time enjoying the icy glass on his hot forehead. "No ... I don't think she sees me that way-"at that moment he saw the brunette walking out of the station down the block. His head perked up and he watched her stomp through the snow to the bus shelter ... only to almost walk _into _the shelter.

The waitress noticed his new attentiveness and followed his gaze ... and froze. " ... that's her?" she stood up and stared again.

He nodded, his gaze never wavering off the girl until the bus pulled around the corner. Tohru got on, and disappeared down the road – and Kyo let out a sigh of relief. The coast was clear. He stood up, doing his jacket up once more. "Well, I'm out ... thanks, I guess," he said to the waitress as he left.

The waitress, Uo, nodded numbly, raising a hand to her mouth. _Oh my god, Tohru ... _

8--8

The other students had already finished their final art projects for the term; and it's entirely possible that they had finished so fast to get away from the freakishly chipper girl that inhabited their class.

For the last two weeks Tohru had been wearing her headphones as she worked, and her singing and humming were out of control. The instructor – along with her classmates – had sushed her so often that they had finally given up. But she couldn't even bother with that right now – she was so ecstatic!

The Sohma's had a lodge up north, about three hours out of the city. It was fairly new – only built five or six years ago – and every Christmas it seemed that Yuki and all of his cousins would gather there for Christmas . There were a twelve of them, and they all had such busy lives that they only saw each other at New Years ... so they decided to make it tradition to see each other at Christmas, as well. This year the 25th was a Tuesday – so most people would drive up on Friday night or Saturday Morning and stay for four or five days ...

_I finally get to meet his family! _She thought with sickening happiness, continuing to follow the color blocks on her masterpiece. _I always knew that as cousins they had all grown up together ... but I've only ever seen Shigure and Kyo ... and now I get to meet them! Yay! These were the kids Yuki played with every day, went to school with ... and two of them are girls!_

She had finished the details on the hand and moved to the next ... wait. There were no empty color blocks. Tohru paused, slipping her headphones off and exposing herself to the silence of the room. Was she finally done the painting?

Her mind went blank. Slowly, she set her brush and palette down on her table, stood up, and stepped back to look at it ...

... and instantly thought of her own mother.

She was shocked when tears suddenly sprung up in her eyes. Quickly she rushed across the room to the box of tissue on her professors desk. She had to laugh at herself as she dotted her eyes; sure she had seen some very emotional art before, and had teared up over the pieces ... but never over one of her own! She turned back to view the painting across the classroom and smiled at it ...

... she was probably too young to remember, but she bet her life her mother had held her like that. In fact, Tohru realized now that the mother in the painting looked a lot like her late mother. She had to smirk – her subconscious knew she had to draw a parent and went from memory.

And she never would've had the inspiration for this if she hadn't had help from a certain someone ...

... she wondered if he might cry over this.

8--8

"I can't believe Tohru agreed to meet everyone at Christmas," Yuki exclaimed, still shocked at her enthusiasm at the idea.

Shigure, still sitting on the edge of his desk, hummed in agreement. "I can't believe that you're introducing her to all twelve of us at once."

"Oh Shigure you know all twelve of us aren't going to show up! Hatsuharu usually doesn't bother, I know Ren's in the States on a business trip, Ayame has that Bridal Convention-"

Shigure shook his head. "Ayame's coming."

The boys eyes suddenly looked up in shock. "You said Ayame couldn't make it!"

Shigure bit his lip, knowing the outburst that would follow. "The Bride Convention was cancelled – he's coming up late Friday night – "

The confident and very respectable officer crashed his head into his arms while muttering curses. "I wish you gave me that bit of information before I asked her to be stuck at our lodge with him for five days ... "

"You invited her out to the old lodge?"

Yuki looked up to see Kyo shaking the snow off his coat, finally back from his lunch. His eyes perked up. Despite the fights that he had with his cousin, Kyo was one of the normal, sane ones of the bunch ... and he needed him there. "Kyo." He stated. "You HAVE to come."

Kyo stared at him like he had offered to shove a spoon in his own chest. Even if Tohru wasn't a factor there was no way in hell Kyo was hanging out with all his cousins. He always avoided the Christmas get-together – he was forced to spend one night with all of them at the Officers Ball on New Years already – why the hell would he voluntarily spend five whole days in the middle of nowhere with them? He laughed loudly. "HAH. No."

"Kyo. PLEASE. Ayame's coming."

"Is that supposed to sway my answer? Because it's only heading from 'No' to 'Fuck No'."

"Kyo I invited Tohru not knowing he was coming. Please. She needs another person on her team out there. PLEASE."

Kyo stared at him doubtfully. Sure, he felt bad for her ... but Kyo hated the Christmas celebrations that his cousins held every year at the cabin up north. It was a very nice and gorgeous lodge, stocked with all the amenities of the main house (which Kyo never got to experience either way) ... but his cousins. All at once. Yuki being one of them. Ick.

But he thought of her... how she'd react in that situation. With Ayame AND Momiji jumping her ... Hatsuharu trying to grope her ... she needed a bit more protection than Yuki. Shigure was no help, he was friends with the most evil of them, for fucks sake ...

He grimaced and replied, "I'll think about it."

"Please do, Kyo. I mean it."

Kyo rolled his eyes. _Whatever_ ...

The trio had gone back to work – Shigure had eventually made it back to the switchboards to answer calls of people locked outside of their house, or disputes between neighbours and such. Yuki had to file some more reports on, surprisingly the accident that involved Tohru earlier in the year. The boys from that had skipped out on rehab and one of them was in jail for another accident (considering his liscence had been revoked). Kyo ... well he was in for one of the toughest exams of his life.

8--8

Today was the physical test for the new officers. Dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirts the wannabe-officers were forced to run an obstacle course out in the woods behind the station. There were walls to scale and dirt to climb through, but the worst part was the fact that they had to run through about two feet of snow for the whole course, thanks to the storm a few days ago.

Kyo stood at the start line with a few other trainees. Despite the differences in courses, they all had to take this test. Kyo was in the advanced part of the course to become an officer, while some of the others were simply taking the test to become an officer-in-training. And one of those trainees was his cousin Hatsuharu.

Haru was standing in one place, seemingly frozen, arms crossed over his chest. Kyo stood beside him, hopping back and forth, panting, trying to keep his body warm. He looked over at his cousin with a mischevious grin. "Nervous?"

Haru may have been frozen but he had enough in him to send a vicious glare at his older relative. "You wish. You're going to be eating my snow, moron."

Now, Yuki and Kyo had a bit of a rivalry their entire lives ... but Haru and Kyo's despute was so huge that it usually ended in all-out fist fights. They were extremely competitive, and before Kyo had matured they had both been fairly big-headed and egotistic. And this challenge before them seemed to only burn that flame again.

"Care to make it interesting?" Kyo asked. "I cross the line first, fifty bucks."

"I cross the line first, you wear antlers and a red nose at Christmas."

"Wha- okay, first of all if YOU win I give YOU fifty bucks. Second-"

"But I won – I should choose what I win, right?"

"SECONDLY, You never go to Christmas! What's the point of that?"

"I'd go if I knew you were wearing antlers."

Kyo growled at him – for a kid he was such an ass-

But suddenly the instructor blew his whistle. "Starting position!"

Kyo froze, turning away from his cousin, never sealing the deal. He had to focus now. He stared at the track ahead of him, crouching down, replaying all the obstacles in his head. This exam was one of the most important in the advanced program ... he would not take this again. It was not an option.

8--8

After showering and changing Kyo headed back to his desk, grumbling under his breath. Haru had beaten him over the line by one second, and was instantly laughing and telling Kyo what kind of antlers he should wear (the ones with the red and white candy stripes, not the traditional brown). Kyo refused – after all the deal was never agreed upon. They argued on the field and started to grab each others shirts before the officer in charge of the testing told them to break it up before they both got failing marks.

Kyo sat in his chair, rubbing the towel that was around his shoulders against his still-wet ears. _Stupid kid,_ he thought...

Suddenly his phone rang. He frowned – if that was Haru ... he picked it up. "Kyo Sohma, Files-"

"_Hi! It's Tohru!"_

Instantly his eyes widened and his fingers went numb. As he scrambled to hold the phone he almost dropped, he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had noticed – Yuki was talking with someone else on his own phone, and Shigure was nowhere in sight. Gulping, he finally spoke in a low, quiet voice. "Oh, um. ... Hi. Did you want to talk to Yuki?" he suddenly blurted out, and felt like pounding his own head into the desk. He was winning the award for most awkward phone-answer ever."His extension is-"

"_Oh, no, Kyo, I wanted to talk to you. _"

A blush crept up his face. " ... really?" His heart started pounding ...

" _... yeah ... I finished the painting._"

Kyo blinked a bit in surprise, suddenly calming down. This was part of the whole 'secret' again ... only it was affecting his new secret. He cleared his throat. "Oh ...good for you." _Yeah, that sounded real sincere, idiot._

Unbeknownst to her he was rubbing his temples in anger, so she simply said, "_and I want you to come see it."_

His eyes shot open. _WHAT?!_

" _... before I have to hand it in, at least. Because I won't see it for at least a month afterwards ... _"

He gaped for a moment. Oh God. Oh _Shit_. "Oh ... um ... what, now?" He whipped around, looking to see if anyone was spotting his insane conversation.

"_Well I was thinking if you could come here after work ... if that isn't too much trouble – I can wait around until you get here-"_

... this wasn't helping his plan. He needed to stay away from her ... it was the only way he could stop these ... feelings ... he was having. And she wasn't making it any easier. Thankfully the crappy job he was at, did. He inhaled sharply. "Oh, I'm working the night shift tonight ... I won't get off until at least 9:30."

Her voice dropped. "_ ... oh ... _"

Shows how much he had fallen for her already – when she sounded so disappointed his natural instinct made him blurt out, "Tell you what – I can get the keys for the doors of the school before I leave here today – and I'll hop by after work and look. Okay?" While his affections had spoken, his logical hand reached up and smacked himself in the forehead. _IDIOT! What are you doing!_

" ... alright ... thanks, Kyo."

He blushed. "Don't thank me ... I'll ... talk to you later, alright?"

" ... _okay ... night."_

He hung up the phone and ran his hands down his face, resting over his mouth. That picture. He had totally forgotten about it ... and he wasn't her boyfriend but she already had him wrapped around his little finger. He groaned, leaning his head on the desk. It was going to be a loooong shift ...

8--8

The campus was dark and almost unoccupied. The cleaning staff had just arrived and had a lot of work ahead of them ... and didn't seem to notice – or care – when Kyo slipped in through the front door. After taking a moment to study the school directory before him, he headed off to the second floor art studio. Hopefully that was the same studio that her artwork was in ...

As he climbed the stairs he looked around at the building. It really did have interesting architectural structure ... glass ceiling, rails and pedways leading from one half of the school to the other ... very echo-y, too. He thought back to how nervous he had been the last time he was here, holding the incriminating disc in one hand, locker combination in the other ...

Quickly he shook his head. He had to stop getting wrapped up in her. But with that trip looming, he may not be able to do that ...

_Maybe if I skip out on her it's a good thing, _he thought as he reached the second floor and walked down the halls, reading the room numbers. _Maybe she'll be a little mad ... if that's possible ... okay, disappointed in the least _(the idea of the girl not being angry, but disappointed ... that same thing inside that made him blurt out on the phone ached in pain) _and she might not talk to me so much ... I can't just be friends with her. I just can't. I ... _

Kyo had reached the studio – the wall that was connected with the hall was just one huge window, revealing the studio. He gazed around at the random, half-done pieces on easels and on the walls ... and noticed a chair with a coat and bookbag leaning on it. Blinking in confusion he continued to scan the room ... and saw the sleeping student inside. His jaw dropped open when he recognized the brown hair.

_I can't believe she stayed here for seven hours. _

She was sitting at one of the drafting tables, upper body sprawled on the countertop, head resting in her arms. She had a cute little grin on her face, as if she was having a pleasant dream ...

_This is ridiculous! _Quickly he turned the knob and came in. _Of all the girls to have a crush on, it's the ridiculous ones!_ He moved quickly, manuevering around the easels and stools before reaching her. Lightly grasping her shoulder he gave her a gentle shake.

And despite his anger a moment ago he was very careful with her. Leaning down he whispered. "Tohru," he said softly. "Hey, Tohru."

Tohru hummed, eyes clenching for a moment before they blinked open ... and suddenly wished he wasn't leaning so close to her. Her deep blue eyes were enough for his breath to catch in his throat. She stared sleepily at him for a moment before smiling. " ... you came. I'm glad."

Kyo continued staring into her eyes ... until her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Kyo?"

He started at his own name, standing up straight. "You weren't ... you weren't waiting for me this whole time, were you?"

Tohru sat up and stretched her arms high over her head. "Mm ... yeah ... only cuz the buses got cancelled today ... "

Kyo rubbed his temples in annoyance. A girl, all by herself, after dark on a deserted campus ... he cringed at the possibilities. Little did he know he wasn't the only Sohma shocked and tortured with her naivety. But he didn't feel like yelling now – he had too many other things on his mind. " ... alright. I'm here. Where is it?"

Her eyes perked up and she pointed behind him. Kyo turned ...

It was gorgeous.

A mother holding her child closely to her heart ... a tender smile on her face. The child was sleeping, silent, cuddling against its mother. The watercolors surrounding the light and airy piece gave it a sense of serenity ...

... and Kyo had to smile sadly at it.

He sat back on the table before the piece, staring at it with a wry smile. It was really beautiful ... she put all the time and effort into it ...

... so she was wondering why he was looking so sad.

Worried, Tohru stepped forward and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kyo blinked, looking over at her for a moment and shaking his head. "Nothing ... it's beautiful."

She thought the praise would've been welcomed, but she still noticed the tiny bit of ... was it longing that lined his face?

"Kyo ... " she urged.

Kyo looked away from her blue eyes – he suddenly felt like he was being grilled again, like with that waitress from the cafe ... he sighed. "I guess ... I love it, I just can't relate to it."

Tohru's eyes widened but she stayed silent, waiting ...

"My mother died when I was born."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. _What? _

Kyo leaned back on the table and proceeded to spill his guts out. "She had an aneurism during labour ... they couldn't save her ... and Dad was basically useless from the grief ... he-" he paused, wondering why he was going so in depth, but he ultimately couldn't stop himself. "He kind of ignored me ... I heard from a relative that it was because I reminded him of my mom too much," he let out a dark laugh. "And from another I heard he blamed me for killing her ... which is kind ridiculous, considering I was only a minute old, but still ... whatever. I guess I'm saying I love it," he gestured to the picture. "But ... I envy it. I never knew my mother – so I doubt I've ever been held like that."

Tohru stared at him as he spoke, thinking only one thing ... _he's lost his mother too ... and he never even knew her ... _the idea of never knowing her mother at all caused her throat to tighten, and lip trembled. She barely remembered her father, when it came to it ... but Kyo didn't have either parent around to hold him. _I can't even imagine how it was for him ..._

Kyo cleared his throat, feeling awkward from the silence and the sudden telling of his life story, standing up off the table. " ... how were you planning on getting home-?"

He turned just in time to see her watery eyes, and froze when possibly the worst thing that could happen in her presence ... well, did.

She hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder, hands tightly clenching at the back of his jacket.

Kyo was overwhelmed with sensations – her small, shaking arms around his back; the sniffles underneath his jaw; the smell of strawberry shampoo ... his logic told him to shove her back – the growing affection inside him told him to pull her tight and to never let go ...

Kyo realized he had stopped breathing from the shock, and scared she may soon notice, exhaled. It was much shakier than he wanted it to be. He feared his rapidly beating heart would be heard by the girl in his arms, and his secret exposed. But ... she silently crying, probably unable to notice. He stared down at her brown hair, unable to see her face. Did she ... was she _sad _for him?

Memory reminded him of the day he looked up her profile on the server ... her mother had died in a car accident two years ago ... she knew what it felt like to lose a mother ... his story must have reminded her of her own hardship ... or she was genuinely sad for her.

It was enough to make his logic ache.

She _cared_.

No one ever _cared _before.

Slowly his arms went up to grasp her shoulders, lightly, before fully wrapping around the girl. She had such a tiny frame ... he lowered his head a little to rest his nose on her shoulder, into the embrace, before squeezing her ...

A blush rose to Tohru's cheeks when she finally felt a response. His arms were very ... warm. And comforting ... Yuki's hugs had never felt like this. This was ... very nice. His strong embrace only reddened her cheeks more and made her feel safe ...

Kyo shifted ...this hug ... he'd never had one this intimate before. Some part of his brain tried to remember when he had last experienced a hug – and upon that thought he decided he would enjoy this one while he could. Slowly he shifted his left arm down, holding Tohru by the small of her back, pressing her gently against him. His other hand moved up ... and ran his fingers through her hair ...

Tohru hiccupped at the feel of his gentle hands, but was able to disguise it with her tears ... which were slowly dying. What was this ... this embrace was so much more than anything she had felt ... not from Yuki, or her friends, or her mother ... this ... made something deep in her stomach heat up, almost to a boiling point. She closed her eyes as his hand gently pressed her deeper into his chest. As she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, she inhaled deeply ... there was that pine scent once again. It was almost enough to intoxicate her ...

They stayed like that for quite some time, simply holding each other, deeply breathing each others scent, marvelling in the subtle touches here and there ...

... until Kyo pulled back – much faster than Tohru wanted him to.

_Enough. Enough for now, _he thought.

He held the girl by the shoulders finally looking at her face. Her eyes were still a little wet; a stray tear made its way down her cheek ... but she had ultimately stopped. She stared up at him, her deep blue eyes looking more like the ocean with the tears ... almost staring up at him in wonder ...

Gently he reached one hand up, knowing he was crossing the line, but he wiped away the stray tear with the pad of his thumb. She closed her eyes instinctively, blinking, getting her wits about her. He asked, "How are you getting home?"

Tohru sniffled – the voice that answered crack from the tightness that remained in her throat. Only it wasn't tight from her tears ... "I ... was going to walk home ... "

Kyo sighed. "No, I'm taking you home in the cruiser. C'mon." He patted her shoulder encouragingly, and steered her towards the chair that her bag and coat rested on.

The two left the campus together, side by side, shoulders and arms occasionally brushing against each other ... He led her to the lone car in the parking lot, opening her door for her ... and the drive to her home was silent, other than the simple question of her address.

Tohru sat with her own thoughts. Why did she hug him? Why did he hold her like that? Why had she let him? Why hadn't she stopped him? Why had she liked it so much?

Kyo tried to focus on the empty roads but found himself arguing with his own thoughts. _Enough now. _But she liked it._ Doesn't matter – that's it. _She sank into your arms, Kyo_. I don't regret it. _Butyou don't want to enjoy your moment of triumph_. Because if I lead myself on like that I'm only going to get burned in the end. _But she started it, Kyo, that has to mean something_. Shut up. _Sheobviously liked it, Kyo ... I'm not saying take advantage-

They pulled up to the house. The window in the front room was lit; a pair of shadows moved behind. Tohru bit her lip; obviously her roommates had been wondering where she was. Sighing, Tohru undid her seat belt.

... just as Kyo's thought finished. _I'm saying don't give up._

"Tohru?"

She paused, looking up at him. He seemed very calm, compared to her frazzled state. And when he smiled at her, it was very warm.

"I guess I'll see you when we head out to the lodge."

Her eyes widened in surprise – he was coming?! _Of course, he's one of the cousins,_ her brain reminded her. She smiled, suddenly relieved. "Oh, that's great!" she opened the door – and then realized she'd be living in the same house with Kyo for a few days. Granted, it was with a dozen other people, but still ... She smiled back at him. "Night, Kyo."

"G'night Tohru."

He watched her run up the front steps, towards the door ... her roommate opened it for her, with a look of worry on her face. When the girl ran past her and up the stairs inside, the roommate looked out to the car, expecting to see Yuki.

But instead, Uo locked eyes with Kyo.

Both parties froze. _SHIT._

8--8

"Promise me a huge favour."

Yuki stared in surprise at his cousin, thrown off-guard. "What?"

Kyo threw his messenger bag on the floor, having just gotten into work – but the expression he was throwing at Yuki was entirely serious. "If I go to the lodge you owe me a HUGE, COLOSSAL FAVOR."

The officer's eyebrows knit together for a moment, looking for the catch in this glorious announcement ... and found known. He held his arm out to Kyo to shake. "Deal."

The cousins shook hands – and that was the first physical contact they had for the last five years.

Kyo sat at his desk, turned away from Yuki, brooding. ... _so__ if I slip up when I'm there at least I can call in that favour._

8--TO BE CONTINUED--8

Just to let ya know ...

I'm doing some research for the next chapter. See, I only know the anime version of Fruits Basket off by heart – but in the manga I kind of only read up to where the anime ended ; i know, I'm horrible. So I'm catching up on my FB reading, getting to know Rin a bit more, and refreshing myself on the other cousins ... oh ho ho you have no idea how fun it's going to be to throw Ayame in there ... and Hatsuharu ... keekeekee.

Anywho some of you guys have noted that while you like the story the random songs breaking in interrupts the moment. SO, to help out with that I have created the playlist that I listen to while I write! Cuz that's what those songs basically are – what I'm listening to when I write the chapter. I post a couple of songs before each chap so you can get the feel while you read, k? But here's the last 9 chapters (PLUS MORE!) so far;

CHAPTER-BY-CHAPTER PLAYLIST;

Pro – no song  
Chp1 – "I Can Hear The Bells" by the Hairspray Soundtrack (see note)  
Chp2 – "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5  
Chp3 – "The Trouble with Love is" by Kelly Clarkson  
Chp4 – "Childhood Dreams" by Nelly Furtado  
Chp5 – "Any Other World" by Mika  
Chp6 – "He Can Only Hold Her" by Amy Winehouse, and "Crushed" by Rosette  
Chp7 – "Black Roses Red" by Alana Grace  
Chp8 – "Sparks" by Coldplay  
Chp9 –"Just for Now" by Imogen Heap (COMING SOON)  
Chp10 – "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap (COMING SOON)  
Chp11 – "Let Go" by Imogen Heap (COMING SOON)

note: there really isn't a song for Chp1. I just thought that Hairspray song would be really funny to have there. Teehee.

And for the Next Three Chapters – I'm VERY excited to write them because these are the three most defining chapters for the whole story! If you want some spoilers (or if you want to torture yourself, hehe) listen to "Goodnight and Go" because that entire song basically outlines that chapter. And you can wonder WTF is SHE GONNA WRITE?!

Btw 8,000 WORDS YALL


End file.
